Digimon: The Child of Miracles
by KingSora3
Summary: Weeks after the battle with Cell, Gohan is given a break from his studies to go camping. However, due to an incident at Capsule Corp, that camping trip becomes a brand new adventure Gohan never expected.
1. Welcome to the Digital World, Gohan!

**Digimon: The Child of Miracles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Author's Note: Well, here's my first story. The poll is off but here is the results of the votes.

In first place: Lunamon with 58 Votes

In second place: Dracomon with 33 Votes

In third place: Hackmon with 21 Votes

So, ladies and gents, Lunamon is the winner!

Just to give everyone the heads up, the first chapter of Naruto The Next Chaos has been redone. Check it out.

* * *

Son Gohan was smiling happily as he sore flew across the sky. The reason why he was happy because he was on a weekend break from his studies, which means he's finally able to go camping and train by himself! So where was he going you may ask? First, he's going to make a quick stop at Bulma's place to get a couple of Capsules then he'll go to the Forest Areas.

He is currently wearing a orange gi outfit, similar to the one he wore during his younger years when he was training with Piccolo to battle Vegeta and Nappa. Tied around his back was the Power Pole. It was the same pole that his father had when he was younger.

Gohan looked down and saw the Capsule Corp building.

"This is it." He said in excitement.

After so many studying, he sure do needed a break from it. He looks down and saw Bulma, holding a baby Trunks in one arm, standing outaide in the front door. He saw her waving up at him, making him smile as he flew down.

"Hiya Bulma! Hi Trunks!" Gohan greeted them.

"Hi there Gohan!" Bulma greeted back as Trunks made baby noises as if he was saying hello. "You all ready to go camping?"

"I sure am!" Gohan nodded.

"Well, the Capsules should be ready by now. Come on in." Bulma turned and walked inside with Gohan following right behind her.

The two, three counting Trunks, were walking to Dr. Briefs lab. As they did, the two were talking about how they been and what not. They were almost to the lab before they felt the entire building shake. Bulma held onto Trunks tightly while Gohan was standing one foot.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know!" Bulma cried out as the shaking continued. She looked up and saw a bright light in her father's lab. "DAD!" She yelled out as the shaking stopped.

She quickly and carefully walked to her father's lab, Gohan coming right behind her and the two entered. When they did, their eyes widened as they saw books and papers all over the floor. The bright light has disappeared as well.

"Dad!" Bulma cried out. "Dad, where are you?"

"Mr. Briefs! Answer us!" Gohan called out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" A voice called back.

Gohan and Bulma saw Dr. Briefs standing up as he removed all of the papers that covered his entire body. The two quickly made their way to him.

"Dad, what happened?" Bulma asked, only for her father to laugh, confusing her and Gohan. "Father! What did you do? And what happened to that bright light!?"

"I think I have made the greatest discovery in my life!" Dr. Briefs continued to laugh, confusing the two even more.

"What do you mean Dr. Briefs?" Gohan asked.

"Ah! Yes, Gohan, here goes the Capsules for you." Dr. Briefs said as he reached into his pocket and took out a case, handing it to him. "And to answer your question, I do believe that something is contacting me from another world!"

"Another world!?" Gohan and Bulma asked as their eyes widen.

"Dad, are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yes!" Dr. Briefs said in excitement as he walked to a computer. "That bright light that you were talking about Bulma came from this computer!"

"It did?" Gohan asked, as he put the case into his pocket and was looking at the computer screen.

"Wait slow down a sec Dad, tell us exactly what happened." Bulma said as Trunks made baby noises.

Dr. Briefs closed his eyes and crossed his arms, putting a finger on his chin. "Well..."

 ***Flashback***

 **Several Minutes Ago**

" _As usual, I was having a nice cup of coffee and got the Capsule ready for Gohan's Camping Trip."_

Dr. Briefs is sitting at his desk drinking coffee. He grabbed the Capsule Case for Gohan and stood up.

 _"I was about to head out but then I saw the strangest thing. The computer was flashing on and off by itself!"_

Dr. Briefs blinked as he looked at the computer that was flashing on and off. He set his coffee down on the table and got to close to it, examining it.

 _"As I was looking at it, I saw that a message appeared! The message read..."_

Dr. Briefs looked at the screen and his eyes widen as words were typing itself on the computer.

 _"We have found him, the Chosen Child."_

As Dr. Briefs looked at the message that was on the screen, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. As he moved back a little, the screen glowed brightly and the whole room shook.

 _"After the screen glowed, the whole room shook, and I found myself fascinated from what I saw. The computer somehow caused everything in the room to float, like gravity!"_

Dr. Briefs looked and was amazed as he saw the objects floating in mid-air. He turned his attention to the computer as it continued to glow and the room shook. Just like that, it stopped. The next thing Dr. Briefs knew, he was covered in a punch of papers.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Dr. Briefs opened his eyes. "And that's when you lot came in."

Bulma was looking at her father and the computer that he was talking about. Another world was trying to contact them...by using a computer!? She heard about this theory that there are alternate realities that exist outside there own but she never paid that much thought. But now, after finding out about this, this had definietally caught her attention!

Gohan was surprised to the say the least as he looked at the computer, wanting to see what would happen next.

"Dad that's...that's amazing!" Bulma exclaimed but then blinked. "Wait a minute, what did the message mean by 'Chosen Child'?"

"I don't know." Dr. Briefs shrugged his shoulders. "But I do know this, whoever this Chosen Child must be a link to our world and the other one. Now if we can just figure out a way on the communication worms we might be able to ask who or whatever it was that sent the message! We may even figure out who this Chosen Child they are talking'"

"Just so long it's not my Trunks! He's still a baby and not this Chosen Child!" Bulma said holding him close in a protective manner.

As the two were talking, Gohan was still examining the turned off computer. Another world that was trying to communicate. He knows about Other World, since that was the afterlife, which his father currently resides in. But this...this was something really new to him. He looked at the power button and he let his curiosity get the better of him. He pushed the button and the computer was turned on.

However...

The computer was glowing so brightly that it caught the attention of the Briefs family. Gohan took a couple of steps back, only to gasp as he felt the computer sucking him in.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Gohan screamed as the computer continued to suck him in.

"GOHAN!" Bulma yelled as she have gave her son to her Dad and went to help him.

But the computer glowed even more bright that it caused her and her family to cover their eyes.

"AAHHHH!" Gohan screamed as the pull on the computer grew stronger and he got sucked right in through the screen.

The light faded as the computer turned itself off. The Briefs family uncovered their eyes and was looking around for Gohan.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Bulma screamed as she ran to the computer. She pushed the power button but the computer didn't turn on. "He...he got sucked in the computer..."

"Well...look on the bright side...at least we found out that he's the Chosen Child the message was talking about." Dr. Briefs said sheepishly.

"HOW IS THAT A BRIGHT SIDE!? CHI CHI'S GOING TO HAVE A BOMB ABOUT THIS!" Bulma yelled at her father.

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

Gohan was in a black void, he was unconscious so he couldn't see the four figures that was currently surrounding him, each having an aura surrounding their bodies.

 _"Quinglongmon, is he really the one we have been searching for?"_ A powerful voice asked.

 _"Yes he is."_ Quinglongmon answered. _"Can you all sense it?"_

 _"Of course. This child, beyond the shadow of a doubt, has the purest heart I've ever sensed in a long time."_ Another powerful voice answered. _"We have all saw his memories and witness what he has went through all his life. Through every battle he has faught in, his heart still remains pure to this day."_

 _"Yes Xuanwumon. It's just as the legends foretold."_ A third voice said. _"The Child of Miracles that shall bring peace and harmony to the Digital World."_

 _"To think that the Child has been living on an alternate Earth and not the one where the other DigiDestined resides."_ Zhuqiaomon said in amused tone.

 _"Speaking of them, what is happening with them now?"_ Xuanwumon asked.

 _"They are currently in the Digital World with Gennai. I assume he's probably telling them about the Eighth Child and Son Gohan."_ Quinglongmon answered. _"With Son Gohan's strength, he and the other Children may be able to defeat the threat that's even greater than the Dark Masters. It is time to send him to the Digital World."_

Millions of Zeros and Ones appeared and were covering Gohan's entire body as he slowly began to fade.

 _"Do we even know who his partner should be?"_ Balhumon asked.

 _"Yes, we know a Digimon that is perfect for him. We have also given him his Tag and Digivice. All that is left is his Crest."_ Zhuqiaomon answered as Gohan disappeared.

 _"Go Son Gohan. Go and fulfill your destiny."_ Quinglongmon said as they all disappeared.

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

"Gohan. Hey Gohan. Wake up!" A young girlish voice said right on Gohan's chest.

Gohan groaned a little bit before he opened his eyes, only to close them as the sun's rays were in his face. "Golly, what happened?" He shook his head and slowly opened his eyes...only to see a head with a pair of black dot like eyes staring back at him.

He blinked.

The eyes blinked.

He blinked again.

The eyes blinked again before a happy smile appeared on it's face. "You're awake Gohan!"

"Huh!?" Gohan asked as he sat up, with the creature jumping off of his chest. "You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk silly!" It giggled.

Gohan examined the small head. It sounded like girl so it's clearly a female. Her head is a lighter shade of purple and it had a long antenna. Surrounding the antenna was small were five smaller ones.

He then took a look at his surroundings and saw he was in a forest of some sort. But that's impossible. The last thing he remembers is turning on the computer and a bright...

"The computer!" Gohan gasped as his eyes widened and he stood up.

"Computer?" The little creature asked.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where we are?" Gohan asked.

"We're in the Digital World Gohan!" The creature said.

"Digital World!?" Gohan asked in a shocked tone. He looked around again. "So that means...I'm inside Dr. Briefs's computer!" He blinked before he looked down at the creature. He walks over to it and picked it up. "Hey, how come you know my name?"

"That's easy! I've been waiting for you for a really long time Gohan!" The creature said as she jumped and landed on Gohan's shoulder.

"You have?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yup." The creature nodded.

"But who and what are you?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Moonmon and I'm a Digimon!" Moonmon cheered as she hopped up and down on Gohan's shoulder.

"Digimon?" Gohan tilt his head to the side never hearing a creature like that.

"Short for Digital Monsters!" Moonmon said.

Gohan smiled happily at the cheerful Digimon. "Well it's nice to meet you Moonmon."

Moonmon smiled happily, "It's nice to finally meet you as well Goha-huh?" She gained a confused look on her face before starting to laugh causing Gohan to blink in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Your tail is tickling me!" Moonmon continued to laugh, not seeing the shocked look on Gohan's face.

"My what!?" He looked behind him and his eyes widen as he saw indeed, it was his tail and it was indeed tickling Moonmon.

"My tail grew back!" He said in surprise, before asking, "But how?"

"I don't know, Gohan! But, please stop!" Moonmon laughed in desperation.

"Oh sorry!" Gohan apologized as his tail stopped what it was doing. But still though, how did it grow back so fast?

"Oh yeah, the Capsules!" He realized as he then reached into both of his pockets. In one, he felt the Capsules, but in the other, he felt two things.

"Huh?" He took out what was in his pocket. The first thing he took out is a necklace that has a tag. He reached into his pocket again and took out a small device that has a small screen on it and three buttons, along with an antenna.

Gohan frowned in confusion "What are these? They weren't in my pocket before. Do you know what they are, Moonmon?"

"Yeah! That small doohickey in your hand is a Digivice." Moonmon answered with a nod.

"Digivice?" Gohan asked as he looked at it.

"Uh-huh. It shows that you're one of the DigiDestined." Moonmon answered. "The DigiDestined are a group of Chosen Children who are said to save the Digital World from a great evil."

Gohan's eyes widen at that as she continued.

"Not only that, but the Digivice also helps their Digimon partners to Digivolve, which is when we turn into more powerful forms. That tag on the necklace has a slot for a Crest, which helps us Digimon Digivolve even further. Also Crest represents the holder's best trait."

Gohan looked down at the Digivice and tag. These two, with the Crest, things helps a Digimon evolve into more powerful forms? And those DigiDestined...his eyes widened as he recalled the message Dr. Briefs told him and Bulma about. So he's the Chosen Child that it was talking about! These DigiDestined, him included, have Digimon partners and they have to save the Digital World from a great evil? But what was it?

A determined expression appeared on his face, as he puts the necklace on and the Digivice back into his pocket. Whatever this great evil is, it's causing harm to the Digital World and the Digimon! But, there's no way he'll let that happen! Him and the other Chosen Children will stop this evil together!

"I still don't understand it, but I do figure that this world is in trouble right now," Gohan spoke up. "And it's up to us to save it! Where can we start, Moonmon?"

"Well first, we have to find the others. That way, they can bring us up to speed on what's going on," Moonmon replied.

"Good idea." Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated while Moonmon looked at him curiously. He can sense them. He can sense 7 Ki signatures that belongs to the human children and seven others, which he already guess, are their Digimon partners.

"Alright, I found them!" Gohan smiled. He picked Moonmon up again and held her close as he warned. "Hold on tight."

"What do you-WHOAAAAA!" Moonmon screamed as Gohan flew, and soared to where the DigiDestined were currently at, completely unaware that they are being watched.

* * *

"Are you serious Gennai?!" Tai Kamiya asked in shock.

The other DigiDestined and their Partners were staring at the Holographic Old Man, known as Gennai.

"Oh yes Tai. I'm really serious." Gennai said.

"So not only is there an Eighth DigiDestined, there is a Ninth one as well?" Sora asked.

"Yes there is. The Eighth DigiDestined is somewhere in the Real World, in Japan." Gennai explained. "Myotismon knows this and he decided to head there and find him or her."

"The Eighth Kid is in Japan? Oh great! He or she could be anywhere!" Matt complained.

"Hey wait, what about the Ninth DigiDestined?" Izzy asked.

"Oh! Why he's just arrived here now!" Gennai said happily, shocking the children and Digimon. "But there is one thing you all need to know about this one."

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"This boy isn't from the world you came from." Gennai replied, confusing them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"What I mean is that the Ninth DigiDestined is from another Earth." Gennai said, shocking everyone once more.

"ANOTHER EARTH!?" They yelled disbelief.

"You mean like an alternate dimension!?" Izzy asked in excitement. Of course, he would be excited about something like this. First the Digital World and now a kid from an alternate Earth, yeah, how exciting is that?

"Of course I do!" Gennai exclaimed. "The Ninth Child is a special lad, for his Crest is something ancient and thought to be lost! And because he hails from another Earth, it became connected to the Digital World, just like your Earth."

The Chosen Children and Digimon all looked Gennai with wide eyes. A DigiDestined from another Earth!? Once they find the kid, they all want to ask him questions about what his Earth was like! They all grew curious about the Crest thing as well. An ancient Crest that was lost?

"Hmm..." Mimi hummed as she placed a hand under her chin.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"I wonder if the Ninth DigiDestined's a cutie?" Mimi asked, causing everyone to fall down. "But I guess the only way for me to know is find him!"

"But how?" Izzy asked. "He could be any where in the Digital World!"

"Maybe I can fly up and see if I can see him." Tentomon suggested.

"Hoho!" Gennai exclaimed as his eyes shot wide open from what he was seeing before he shook his head, getting the children and Digimon's attention.

"Is something wrong, Gennai?" T.K asked as he and the others stood up.

"I don't think you have to worry about finding the Ninth." Gennai said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because he found you!" Gennai exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

"Say what?" Everyone looked up and their eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

There flying towards them and waving, was a kid around 11 years old. This kid had black spiky hair and he was carrying what they think is his Digimon partner. He wore a necklace, which made them guess was his Tag.

The kid stopped flying till he was right above the other children and Digimon. He flew down, till his feet touched the ground. He sat the Digimon, whiched look like a rabbit, down. Before he turned his attention to them.

"Hi there! I'm Son Gohan!" The kid, Gohan, waved to them before he looked at the rabbit Digimon. "And this is...um...you are Moonmon, aren't you? Or do I have to call you something else?"

"I'm Lunamon now Gohan!" Lunamon said, in a female's voice. "I Digivolved!"

"That's right! You transformed!" Gohan nodded. "Are you guys the DigiDestined?"

...

...

...

Everyone were silent as they stared at Gohan, who was beginning to get nervous by their stare, before they asked him one question.

"YOU CAN FLY!?" They all asked as Gohan and Lunamon fell down.

This was going to a long adventure for our Hybrid-Hero.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fin**

Author's Note: So what do you all think? If I made any mistakes then I can try to fix them. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. The Gateway to Home

**Digimon: The Child of Miracles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"Today was sure strange. I was going to go camping as soon as I was finished with my studies, so I went to Capsule Corp to meet Bulma then an earthquake happened! We went to Dr. Briefs lab and discovered that another world was trying to call us and was looking for someone._

 _All of a sudden, the computer flashed and I found myself in a place called the Digital World, where these Digimon lived. I met my partner Moonmon and learned the Digital World was in trouble and it was up to me and a few other Children to save it!"_

 **Opening: Butter-Fly**

 **[Instruments Play]**

Tai is first seen flying into the sky before the background changed, to black with giant letters, and he disappeared into it. One by one, the other Chosen Children disappears into the background by the order of Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K

The One-Star Dragon Ball appears in the foreground, for a couple of moments, before the remaining six appears surrounding it. They glow before they disappeared as the One-Star Ball moves to the background as the letters from before appeared and formed 'DIGIMON', with the One-Star Ball replacing the letter O. The remaining Dragon Balls appeared again, only they were still glowing and they formed the rest of the title in gold:

 **Digimon:**

 **The Child of Miracles**

 **[I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind]**

The DigiDestined are falling to a single island. As they disappeared, a shadowy figured appears in the background, with it's back turned. It turns around as it stared at the island menacingly.

 **[I'll come to see you soon, it's best to forget the unnecessary things, there's no more time to be fooling around]**

Gohan is looking at the computer before he got sucked in it, shocking him and the Briefs family. As Gohan is falling to the Digital World, his partner Moonmon appears beside him. In an instant, she Digivolved to Lunamon.

The two were with the DigiDestined and surrounding them were Evil Digimon. Gohan's eyes were narrowed as he and Lunamon were in fighting stances.

 **[What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies]**

A Digivice appears as the screen glowed. White lines came out of the screen and were sent to the black sky, before a glowing blue light started to appear and sparks were flying out of it.

 **[But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow]**

The Children's Digimon partners appears, being surrounded by data and spinning around an orange pillar. Each of their Champion Level forms appear in the foreground for a couple of seconds before they disappeared.

 **[After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness]**

Greymon appears as he destroys a bunch of rocks with Tai looking at him. Birdramon is flying to the sky, with Sora grabbing hold of her foot. Izzy is on Kabuterimon's head as he was flying across the sky.

 **[It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose]**

Matt is riding on Garurumon's back as he jumped off a cliff. Gohan and Lekismon are training each other as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks.

 **[Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay]**

Joe is in the ocean as Ikkakumon emerges. Togemon is walking wit Mimi sitting on her fist, as the girl was holding on her hat to keep from flying off.

 **[I'm sure we can fly, On My Love]**

T.K is staring up at something as Angel on appears above him.

The Champion Level Digimon are doing their special attacks. Gohan appears with his eyes closed before they were snapped opened as the eye color turned green. He gave a battle-cry as he was enveloped in a yellow light.

Gohan, in his Full Power Super-Saiyan state, smirks as the other Chosen Children appears by his sides. In the background, the Champion Level Digimon appears.

* * *

"So let me see if I got this right," Gohan said as the DigiDestined and Gennai got finished on filling him and Lunamon in. "You guys are the DigiDestined that Lunamon told me about." He pointed at the Chosen Children.

"Yup." Tai nodded.

"You were on summer vacation back on your Earth, in a placed called Japan, but then a vortex appeared and it gave you your Digivices." Gohan continued.

"That's right." Sora nodded.

"It was then that the vortex sent you herein the Digital World, where you met your Digimon partners and you started your adventure."

"You know it." Matt said.

"Along the way, you guys ran into a bunch of Digimon that were being controlled by these Black Gear thingies and you found out that the Gears came from an evil Digimon named Devimon." Gohan still continued.

"That's correct." Agumon spoke up.

"Then you met Gennai here," Gohan pointed at the old man. "And he told you about the Tags and Crest that you need to Digivolve your Digimon to the next level. You guys soon found out about this Myotismon and that he has the Eighth DigiDestined's Crest and Tag, and that he's going to go to your world to find him/her?"

"Affirmative." Izzy confirmed.

"Gosh...you guys went through all that? That's incredible!" Gohan exclaimed before looking down sadly. "I can't believe me and Lunamon missed out on all the action and adventure."

"Not to worry, Kiddo, you didn't miss out on everything." Gennai said.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. Because now that you are here, the Prophecy will be realized." Gennai said, getting everyone's attention.

"Prophecy?" Gohan asked.

Gennai nodded and told them:

 _"From the Shadows of the Fallen, the true Enemy will rise and destroy everything in it's path._

 _Only he, the Golden Warrior, who bears the Crest of Miracles, and his partner, the Rabbit of the Moon, will defeat this Enemy._

 _Once the Enemy is defeated, it will return with an even greater terryfying power._

 _However, together, when the Chosen Children combine their power to the Crest of Miracles, the Golden Warrior's power will be increased tenfold, destroying the Enemy and bringing peace to the Digital World."_

The DigiDestined and Digimon were all floored at the Prophecy, none more so than Gohan. This Golden Warrior it was talking about...that sounds like his Super Saiyan transformation! But the true Enemy...? If it wasn't Myotismon, then who is it? And what about the Shadows of the Fallen?

So many questions but Gohan and the other DigiDestined knows that these questions will be answered soon enough.

"Whoa...that's some edgy stuff." Matt said. "Kind of sounds like a movie."

"Though the only difference is that we're in it!" Sora exclaimed.

"True Enemyl!?" Mimi asked. "Just how many more are we going to fight?" She whined.

"It's okay Mimi, because now we have Gohan and Lunamon here!" Palmon said, patting her partner's leg.

"Like I said, that's why the Ninth DigiDestined is very special. For his Crest is connected with all of yours." Gennai said. "But hey, now that he's here you can all go and find the Eighth Child before Myotismon does."

"He's right! And we gotta go before it's too late!" Tai exclaimed as everyone, except for Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Right!"

"Um, excuse me Mr. Gennai." Gohan spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes my boy?"

"Well, it's just that since everyone has found their Crests, where do you think mine is at?" Gohan asked.

"Oh! I had it on me a long time ago!" Gennai said happily, making everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really!? Where is it!?"

"...I don't know."

Everyone fell down. "YOU DON'T KNOW!?" They asked as he laughed sheepishly.

"Hey now! It wasn't my fault! I was going to find the most secretive place to hide the Crest, but then the thing had a mind of it's own and it flew away! I think it might have found it's hiding spot!"

"It hid on it's own?" Gohan asked, surprised by this, along with the other Children.

"But don't worry. The Tag will lead you to where your Crest is Gohan, just like it did with the DigiDestined or it could find you Anyway, I better go and look for it, in the mean time you kids just hurry up and go to Myotismon's Castle. He's gathering his forces as we speak! You must find the Child of Light or all three worlds are doomed!"

"Doomed!? We need some spies on the inside!" Tai exclaimed.

* * *

 **Later**

The Chosen Children were heading towards Myotismon's Castle. As they were walking, Gohan was thinking about what Gennai had said. He took out his Digivice, looking at it, while touching the Tag. The young Hero had a lot on his mind.

Digimon. The Digital World. The DigiDestined. Crest of Miracles. An alternate Earth, where the other children are from. Man, this was like a dream. But Gohan knew better than that; this was real. This was now another one of Gohan's many adventures. He thought about Gennai and he had to admit, the old man reminded him of Master Roshi a little bit. The thought of that made him laugh a little bit, which was heard from everyone.

"What's so funny Gohan?" Lunamon asked, curiously.

"Just thinking about Gennai." Gohan replied. "He reminds me of someone I know back home. He seems fun."

"Yeah, and a bit of an airhead at times." Tai said. "But anyway, it's nice to meet you Gohan and Lunamon. My name is Tai."

"And I'm his partner Agumon. Nice to meet you as well guys." The Dino-Digimon greeted him.

"Name's Matt, what's up?" Matt introduced himself.

"I'm Gabumon and I'm Matt's partner." Gabumon said.

"My name is Sora." Sora smiled.

"I'm Biyomo, Sora's partner." Biyomon waved her feather at him.

"Hiya Gohan, my name is T.K!" T.K smiled happily.

"I'm Patamon and I'm with T.K." Patamon smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gohan, I'm Izzy." Izzy said.

"And I'm his partner Tentomon!" Tentomon said.

"I'm Joe. Good to see you Gohan." Joe smiled.

"I'm Gomamon, Joe's partner." Gomamon said.

Mimi appeared right in front of Gohan making him blink in surprise. "Hi Gohan! My name is Mimi, it's nice to meet you!" She grabbed both his hands and shook them.

"H-H-Hello M-M-Mimi." Gohan said as she let go.

"My name's Palmon, and you already know who my partner is." Palmon introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you everyone." Gohan smiled happily as he bowed his head to them, with Lunamon doing the same thing.

It was then Lunamon noticed something about her partner. She looked at him and noticed his tail was gone.

"Hey, Gohan, what happened to your tail?" She asked as everyone stopped and stared at her, making her shy a little bit at the attention.

"His what?" The Children, except for Gohan, asked.

"Oh! Don't worry Lunamon, it's right here." Gohan pointed at the brown apendage wrapped around his waist.

The Children and Digimon watched with shock eyes as the apendage, which they thought was a furry belt, twitched before it unwrapped itself and revealed itself to be a brown tail! A Monkey's Tail!

"Dude, you have a tail!?" Matt asked.

"That's so cool!" T.K said as he and Patamon, along with the Digimon, went behind Gohan and saw it sway back and forth.

"Hey, let me see!" Tai exclaimed as he went to see the tail.

"Well, yeah, I mean I thought this tail was cut off a while back when I was little." Gohan asneered Matt's question. "Guess it grew back when I entered the Digital World."

"It was cut off? Does that mean you were born with it?" Izzy asked as he looked at the tail with an awe expression.

"I had no ideas humans have tails." Biyomon said as T.K was poking it before it poked him back on the forehead.

"That's because we don't." Sora said with a surprised expression.

"Sora's right. I got it from my Dad, since he was an alien and all." Gohan admitted.

The human Childrens jaws dropped in shock at the intense news. Did Gohan just say that his dad was an alien!?

"An alien!?" Mimi said in shock.

"Yup." Gohan nodded.

"I KNEW IT!" Izzy yelled in excitement. "See guys? I told you aliens existed!" He shook Gohan's hand really fast. "Oh man, we've come into contact with another being! I have so many questions about your race and your Earth. It is such an honor to meet an E.T!"

"Likewise..." Gohan said in a sheepish manner.

"Oh great, Izzy is in fan boy mode." Matt groaned.

Joe was freaking out the most as he hid behind Sora. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're not going to harvest our bodies and use mind controlling slugs on us, are you? Please tell me you aren't, because my mom wouldn't like that!"

"Say what?" Gohan tilt his head to the side in confusion. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Joe watched way too many sci-fi movies." Sora answered as she shook her head.

"And read too many comic books." Matt added, causing Joe to rub his head sheepishly.

"Aw, don't mind Joe, Gohan." Gomamon said. "He just worries too much."

Gohan chuckled. "Right."

"Well, alien or not, Gohan is still really cute." Mimi stated, causing Gohan to blush a little bit.

"So, is that how you were able to fly?" T.K asked curiously. "Because your an alien?"

"Hey yeah, I forgot about that." Tai said in realization.

Gohan blinked at them. "Huh? What do you mean? I just used my Ki to fly."

"Key? You used a Key to fly?" Tai asked as were the others were confused, except for Izzy, who understood what Gohan meant.

"Not the object key. Ki, spelled with an 'i', is a martial arts term. Ki is basically the life energy that exists in all humans. In theory: it was said that martial artists use their Ki in order to get stronger or faster. It takes years of training to get it down. It takes years of training to get it down. But I'll be honest, I kind of thought it was a myth." Izzy explained.

"Izzy's right. But it's not just humans that have Ki." Gohan continued. "Ki exists all around us. Even the Digimon have Ki."

"We do?" Lunamon asked as Gohan nodded.

"It was how I was able to find you guys." Gohan said.

"You mean you can sense it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"So what else can you do besides flying?" Matt asked.

Gohan's smile turned serious, surprising everyone. He moved his hand to the side, aiming at a bunch of trees, and the children and Digimon were shocked as a blue energy ball appeared at the palm of his hand. He pushed the ball to the ground and an explosion occured, as dirt and dust rose to the air.

Everyone, except Gohan, was coughing before they looked up, and what they saw made them shell shocked. Some of the trees was destroyed and a big crater was formed.

Mimi was clapping her hands as she cheered for Gohan to do it again along with Palmon.

"Whoa..." Tai whispered in awe.

"You said it." Agumon nodded.

"That's amazing Gohan!" Lunamon cheered as her partner rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, awesome!" T.K cheered as well. "I wanna do that!"

"No way little guy." Matt said.

"Can you teach me that Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know how to do that!" Matt exclaimed.

Joe looked at his hands. "I wonder if I can do that." He muttered.

"When we get home, remind me to ask you for some lessons." Sora said

"Remind _me_ to get how to videos." Tai said in excitement. If what Gohan said is true, then not only can he fly but he can also do that! He watched a lot of action movies but to see something like that up close! Oh yeah, he is so gonna learn to how use Ki.

Gohan smiled happily. The camping didn't go as planned but now he got new friends that were his age. Sure he had Dende and Icarus as friends, along with Krillin and the others, but that was only because Krillin and them were his dad's friends. It felt nice to make friends.

His eyes widened as he felt multiple dark Ki and an even bigger one. He looked to where the Ki was and saw a giant Castle in the distance.

"Guys, I see Myotismon's Castle!" Gohan said as he pointed at the Castle in the distance. "I think the troopers are getting prepared!"

"We gotta hurry then!" Tai said as they ran to the castle.

Gohan stopped for a moment as he sensed something that was real close to them but it disappeared. He looked around and saw nothing, making him confused before he shrugged and ran off.

The same figure, that was watching Gohan before, appeared again as it watched the children leave. It's eyes were focused solely on Gohan.

"Child of Miracles..." It spoke as a smile formed on it's face. It's been waiting a long time for him to come here; now the time has come.

The figure disappeared in a golden light.

* * *

 **Later**

 **(Myotismon's Castle)**

In the Library Section of the Castle, Myotismon sat on a desk and was reading a book. After his encounter with the Chosen Children, he quickly escaped and began his preparation to Japan, to find the Eighth Child and kill them before they could to him.

The book he's reading on was about the lost Crest of Miracles that was said to be destroyed a long time ago. He however knew different. The Crest of Miracles wasn't destroyed, cause this Crest is beyond powerful to be destroyed and the only one who can control such power was the Golden Child, the Ninth DigiDestined.

For a long time, he's been searching for the Crest but he never could find it. Yes, he may have found the Crest of Light, but he's also been searching for the Crest of Miracles. It's out there somewhere in the Digital World, and he will find it along with this Golden Child.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." He said as his eyes never left the book.

The door opened up to reveal DemiDevimon.

"Myotismon, I have some very good news to report. The soldiers have been assembled and we're ready to move out."

"Are they worthy of me?"

"Yes my Master." DemiDevimon said with an uncertain expression, only to look around as he heard laughter.

"They look like a bunch of sea slugs if you ask me." The female voice said.

"Who are you?!" DemiDevimon demanded.

"Greetings little Blue One."

The bat Digimon turned around and Gatomon walk in as she looked down at him. "Gatomon!"

Gatomon put her paws on her hips. "Just where did you get those goof balls anyway?"

"Grr...you think you can do better!?" DemiDevimon growled at the Cat Digimon.

"With my paws tied!" Gatomon shot back, glaring at him.

Myotismon, not wanting the two to start a pointless argument, looked over his shoulder. "Gatomon don't waste your time on him. Have you done what I asked of you?"

"Yes." Gatomon smiled proudly. "Purr your instructions I have searched everywhere and found the most ferocious Digimon I could find." She bowed to him as the figures of said Digimon appeared.

"I knew I could trust you Gatomon. I look forward to meeting them." Myotismon said, making DemiDevimon growl at Gatomon.

They all saw a Bakemon appear from the bookcase.

"What is it?" Myotismon asked.

"We prepared the room and it's ready for your inspection."

"Fine. The two of you are dismissed." Myotismon told Gatomon and DemiDevimon.

"Right." They said as they walked out.

Myotismon and Bakemon walked to the bookcase and was messing with a contraption on the wall. The bookcase opened up to reveal a secret entrance. The two entered and walked down to reach the lowest level of the castle.

Myotismon saw the other Bakemon were cleaning and there was a door. The moment they saw him, they quickly flew away. The Vampire Digimon laughed evilly as he walked up to a pedestal and looked down at it.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is this room for?" Bakemon asked.

"Legends tell of this Hollow Gate." Myotismon said. "It is a passage way that will take us forward to the other world." He raised his hand up. "When we pass through this portal, we'll be free to infiltrate the Human Realm!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Outside the Castle)**

"According to my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside this castle." Gennai said as everyone stood outside of the walls.

"My theory is that Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to distract us while he stayed behind to prepare the gate. Truly an ingenious plan on his part." Izzy said.

"A good theory indeed." Gennai said.

"Agumon and Palmon have certainly been gone a long time. It's not that I'm worried, it's just that…well, I hope they're looking for the location of the gate." Tai said as he looked up at the castle.

"Maybe I should just check to see if they're okay." Gohan said as he flew up. He peeked and what he saw made him sweat drop a little bit. He saw Agumon and Palmon, in their disguises, doing many exercises with the other troopers and they all looked tired. He heard some shouting and looked and saw a small round man, with a beard, telling them what to do.

 _"He must be a Digimon."_ He thought as he flew down before he would get caught.

"Anything?" Tai asked.

"Um..." Gohan looked uncertain on how to put what he saw in words. "Let's just say Agumon and Palmon are training with the troopers...and they look like they're gonna faint." His answer made everyone sweat drop.

Minutes later, still nothing.

"I'm worried." Tai said.

"Just be patient." Matt told him as vines were thrown down the inside of the wall.

"Hey, look, they're back!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Sorry we took so long. We had a big bruiser on our hands." Palmon said.

"No kidding." Gohan chuckled.

"Let's go." Tai said as they ran over to the vines, except for Gohan, who picked up Lunamon and T.K and put Patamon on his head.

"Hold on tight guys." He told them as they nodded.

The Saiyan Hybrid flew up to where Palmon was at and entered the window. He put them down and went back outside to get the others.

"My signal is useless inside the castle, so you're on your own. I'm counting on you." Gennai said.

"We got it covered." Tai said as the vines wrapped around him and Mimi, pulling them up to the window.

Gohan grabbed Joe, Gomamon, and Izzy, and flew upwards.

"I hope so. You must stop Myotismon from carrying out his plans and protect your friend in Japan." Gennai said as he disappeared.

"We better move it." Palmon said as everyone was soon pulled up to the window and entered the castle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Inside the Castle)**

"I must find the secret to the Gate." Myotismon said as he looked at the row of cards that was on his desk. "If I can understand the meaning of these cards, the key will open the lock. Then I will be able to enter the path to the Human World." He grinned as he looked up.

"You DigiDestined think your so smart but in reality I'm one step ahead of you." He chuckled.

* * *

Gohan had the strangest feeling that they were walking through a maze. Everyone had split into teams to try and find a way to the Gate. Joe was with the girls, T.K and Matt are together, and he, Tai, and Izzy were together as well.

"Something's totally weird here." Tai said as we walked on a bridge.

"What?" Agumon asked.

"We've passed this way before." Tai replied.

"Tai's right. Everything looks the same." Gohan said as he looked around.

"You mean we've been walking in circles?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah. Looks that way." Gohan nodded.

"Gohan? Is that you and Tai?" Izzy's voice came from below them, making them look over to the side.

"Yeah, we're up here. Did you find anything unusual down there, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well, you could say that, Tai. The truth is, you're way down there and we're up here." Tentomon said.

"I think you guys may need glasses. We're way up here above you." Agumon said.

"But there's no way!" Izzy said as he looked over his side of the bridge that was under them, looking up at. "That's scientifically impossible!"

"What kind of castle is this?" Gohan asked with a shocked expression.

"It's Wonderland gone mad!" Tai exclaimed.

Everyone soon met up.

"What do you guys think is going on?" Gohan asked.

"My theory is Myotismon has set up these optical illusions to detour us from finding the gate." Izzy answered.

"Well, I'd say he succeeded. We're still as lost as we were before we started." Tai said.

"All we've done so far is go round and round in circles and we don't know up from down." The Child of Friendship said.

"Honestly, it's making me dizzy." Joe said.

"Huh?" Gomamon and Lunamon gasped as they jerked their heads to the side.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Someone's coming." The Seal Digimon said as Lunamon nodded in agreement.

"I can hear them them talking." She said as Gohan's eyes widened as he now sensed the Ki.

"You sure?"

"I can sense them! They're below us!" Gohan whispered as they gasped and looked down, seeing the shadows of the Digimon

"I'm itching to fight." A gruff voice said.

"Eh, 'cause ya got fleas?" another voice teased.

"They seem to know where they're going." Matt whispered as they ducked down.

"Maybe we should try to follow them." The Child of Love said.

"They'll lead us to the right place." Tai said as they all got up and started looking for the tunnel that would bring them to where that group of Digimon.

They made it just in time to see a giant Gate open up and a white cat Digimon tell a group of Digimon to walk into the Gate.

Gohan looked at the Vampire Man that had the big Ki he felt earlier. He narrowed his at him. "So that's Myotismon." He whispered as he glared at him. "Hold it right there!" He charged up a Ki ball and launched it in front of Myotismon just as he turned to his carriage to follow them.

"What!?" Myotismon asked in shock from the sudden attack.

"You're not going anywhere! Not us long as we can help it." Tai yelled.

"What is your name? Do you work for me? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" Myotismon taunted, with Gatomon and DemiDevimon at his side.

"Yeah, right." Tai said as they ran over.

"DemiDevimon, would you please take care of this annoying gang of hoodlums? I have better things to do." The Vampire Digimon said.

"Of course sir. Anything you want. I'm at your service." DemiDevimon said bowing to the vampire as he got inside his carriage.

"I'm not letting you get pass this gate." DemiDevimon said as he flew over to us with a gang of Numemon, Vegiemon and other Digimon.

"Fat chance, you little twerp!" Tai said.

"I've brought reinforcements. It's all yours, Nanimon." DemiDevimon said.

"Right. Don't even think about passing by me. You got it?" Nanimon said as he stood in front of us.

"Myotismon!" Gohan exclaimed as he jumped over them and ran to the carriage.

Myotismon narrowed his eyes at the boy. He don't recognize this child and he wasn't with the DigiDestined the last time he saw them. His eyes widened further as he saw the Tag with an empty slot in it.

 _"Can it be...!?"_

Gohan was almost there but he stopped as he blocked a punch from Gatomon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gatomon asked.

"Gohan!" Lunamon called out as she ran to her partner.

"Fare well, Digi-Dude." Myotismon said as he went through the Gate.

"Darn." Gohan muttered before he stared at the Cat Digimon. "Listen to me, I don't want to fight to you."

"Yeah? Well tough luck Monkey Boy!" Gatomon hissed as she pounced at him.

 **"Lunar Claw!"** Lunamon yelled as her claws were filled with the power of darkness. She jumped Gatomon and scratched at her, only for the Cat Digimon to block it just in time.

"Lunamon." Gohan said in awe at the attack as his partner was in front of him.

"Don't worry Gohan! I'll handle her!" Lunamon exclaimed.

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Gatomon hissed at the rabbit Digimon as they charged at each other.

"OK, let's fight!" Nanimon said.

"Yeah!" His Soldiers cheered.

"We don't wanna fight you guys, but the future is at stake." Agumon said.

"You'll have to forgive us." Palmon said sadly.

Gohan looked to Palmon and Agumon as he sensed their Ki was increasing! And it wasn't just them! He looked at the others and their Digivice and his eyes widened as he saw them glowing.

* * *

 **Music: Digimon Theme [Digimon Adventure]**

A Digivice glows as white lines shot out from the screen and disappeared in the darkness. A bunch of data appears along with glowing lights appeared. Next thing, there was a blinding light as the data started to fall down an image of Champions appears before they disappeared.

In the center, stood Agumon as he started to spin. " **Agumon Digivolve to…"** In his place stood his Champion Level form. **"GREYMON!"**

Palmon was next as she stood and began to spin. **"Palmon** **Digivolve to..."** In her place stood her Champion Level form. **"TOGEMON!"**

* * *

Nanimon and his group backed away in fear as the Dinosaur and Cactus toward over them.

* * *

 **"Gabumon Digivolve to…"** Gabumon changed to his Champion form. **"GARURUMON!"**

 **"Tentomon Digivolve to..."** Tentomon was in his Champion form. **"KABUTERIMON!"**

 **"Gomamon Digivolve to…"** Gomamon was now in his Champion form. **"IKKAKUMON!"**

 **Music Ends**

* * *

The six Digimon stood over the group of smaller digimon, making them all run away from them so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Everyone, back into ranks!" Nanimon yelled at them as they ran away.

Kabuterimon quickly flew in front of Nanimon, blocking his path of running away as he looked at him fearfully.

"Y-You're big!" Nanimon said, before waving a white flag. "Anybody need a wrestling coach?"

"Hey! You can't resign!" DemiDevimon exclaimed.

"You wanna bet, pipsqueak? When it comes down to having my fanny kicked, I'm outta here and if you don't believe me, ya might check the fine print on my contract." Nanimon said.

Gohan was in awe as he stared at the giant Digimon. Agumon was now a giant T-Rex, Palmon was a giant Cactus with boxing gloves, Gabumon was a giant wolf, Tentomon was a giant insect, and Gomamon was a giant Walrus!

"Whoa! They got bigger!" He said as he looked at his Digivice. "And Lunamon can become something like that?" He heard a yelp of pain and looked over, seeing Lunamon on the ground. "Lunamon!"

"Don't worry. I'm okay, just a little dizzy." The Rabbit Digimon stood up and concentrated her energy to the antenna on her forehead. **"Tear-Shot!"** She fires a ball of water at Gatomon, only for her to jump out of the way.

The Cat Digimon kicked Lunamon in the stomach as she was sent flying to a wall, only for Gohan to appear in behind her and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Gohan." Lunamon smiled as he nodded.

"That's one strong cat." Gohan said as he checked Lunamon for any injuries. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Just a little."

Gohan heard the gates raddle and he looked over to where Gatomon was and watched in surprise as she easily kicked Greymon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon in the face, making then grunt in pain before she back flipped and landed on her back paws with a grin.

"That was too easy." She giggled as Greymon and Ikkakumon fell back.

"Try this." Togemon said as she tried to punch Gatomon, but she jumped out of the way.

Garurumon growled and tried to claw at her, but she kept dancing away.

"A _really_ strong cat." Gohan corrected himself as he sensed Gatomon's energy and she was around Greymon and the others level, if not a little stronger. "Guys, we have to hurry! The gate is closing!"

"To the gate everyone." Tai said.

"We gotta get through." Sora said as they ran around their Digimon to get to the gate as it started to close. Gohan still had Lunamon in his arms and he ran with the others.

"Hey, I don't think so." Gatomon said to us as her tail ring glowed and the statues of dragons glowed as well, making them come to live.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked as he stopped running.

"Devidramon. He's one nasty dragon, guardian of the gate. Devi doesn't like losing. If you want a real surprise, look into his eyes. You'll be hypnotized." Gatomon purred.

One of the Devidramon stepped into the Children's path, blocking them as the other two went to attack the Champion Digimon.

Gohan put Lunamon down and charged at Devidramon. "Outta of the way!" He jumped and kicked it in the chin, making it fly and hit the ceiling.

"Alright, Gohan!" Tai cheered.

"Run!" Gohan called out as they did.

Devidramon roared at Gohan and charged at him, but the young Hero flew out of the way and dodged the slash attack. He grabbed Devidramon's hand and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground as a crater is formed.

"What the heck is that kid!?" DemiDevimon asked in shocked. He had never seen a human that strong before. He looked before his jaws dropped as he saw something. "Is that a tail!?"

Gatomon was shocked as well. She knew that there was no way a human had a tail, as the other Children had. He couldn't be a Digimon because he has a partner along with a Tag and Digivice. She narrowed her eyes at him. Who and what was that boy?

"I'm starting to feel really weird." Greymon said.

"What's happening?" Tai asked as he and everyone gasped.

"Huh?" Gohan looked and saw the other two Devidramon's eyes were glowing pink as theyes stared at Greymon and the others. "They're being hypnotized!"

The Devidramon the attacked Digimon, smacking them in the face with their claws as the other flew to where the Children was. Gohan flew off the Devidramon he was on and took out his Power Pole as it glowed red.

"Power Pole Extend!" Gohan exclaimed, as the pole got longer. He then slammed it one of the Devidramon's head as it cried out in pain.

"Awesome stick!" Matt exclaimed.

"Seriously!? What the heck is he!?" DemiDevimon demanded with a scared expression.

"He's my Partner!" Lunamon said as she went to help him. She jumped at the Devidramon Gohan hit with his Pole. **"Lunar Claw!"** She scratched Devidramon's face, but just like what happened when the others attacked, hers didn't get a scratch on him.

The Dragon Digimon roared as he smacked Lunamon away, making her cry in pain as she hit the ground, making the Children gasp.

"LUNAMON!" Gohan yelled as he glared at Devidramon that would dare attack his friend. "You're gonna pay for that!" He sent a barrage of Ki Blasts at the Dragon Digimon as it got covered in the smoke.

The smoke disappeared and Devidramon was gone, shocking everyone, none more so than Gatomon and DemiDevimon. Gohan quickly flew to Lunamon as DemiDevimon was staring at hm, shaking in fear and was pale as a Bakemon.

"That's it, I'm out!" The Bat Digimon said as he turned to get out but was blocked by Patamon.

"Lunamon! Are you okay?!" Gohan asked, with a worried expression, as his Digmon weakly opened her eyes

"Gohan...?"

"Why would you fight him? He's too strong for you." Gohan said in a confused manner.

"Because...you were fighting them alone." Lunamon said, surprising and confusing him. "Gohan, you're my partner and it's my job to protect you and fight you're battles with any Digimon. I know you're strong and I just Digivolved, but you don't have to do everything on your own. That's why...I..." A determined expression appeared on her face.

"I want to fight with you!"

Gohan found himself staring at her. She was right. He himself was still new to all this, but Tai and the others have been here longer than him, so they got more experience. The reason why he always fight is because he wanted to protect those close to him and the people from his Earth. He knew that there were enemies stronger than him and that includes any Digimon in the Digital World!

He smiled as looked at Lunamon and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's right. We're a team now Lunamon and as a team we fight together!" Gohan smirked. From now, when he meets Myotismon or any other evil Digimon, they'll fight together! "So are you with me?"

"Yeah! You know it!" Lunamon smirked back as Gohan's Digivice started to glow and shake.

"Gohan! Lunamon! WATCH OUT!" Garurumon yelled.

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked behind him and saw Devidramon, with claws raised in the air, ready to bring it down on them.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Lunamon screamed.

* * *

 **Music: Brave Heart [Digimon Adventure]**

A Digivice glows as white lines shot out from the screen and disappeared in the darkness. A bunch of data appears along with glowing lights appeared. Next thing, there was a blinding light as the data started to fall down from the colored sky. Lekismon briefly appears before she disappeared in bits of Data.

 **"Lunamon Digivolve to..."** Lunamon began to spin as Data began to enter her body. She spun faster before she was replaced by her Champion Level form. **"LEKISMON!"**

* * *

Gohan's blinked as Devidramon got sent flying by an uppercut. He looked at the one who punched him and his eyes widened.

"Lunamon...?" He asked before he shook his head. "No...who are you now?"

"I am Lekismon." Lekismon said as her voice changed as well. "Now that I've Digivolved I am better fighter! I might even keep up with Gohan."

"I'll help you Gohan!" Tai said as his Tag glowed orange and his Digivice turned orange as well.

"Tai?" Gohan asked as he sensed Tai's Ki increase.

"Right! **Greymon Digivolve to...** " Greymon was covered in an orange glow. The glow disappeared to show: **"METALGREYMON!"**

Gohan gasped. Greymon Digivolved again!? He looked and saw Greymon's brown helmet was now metal and his left arm was metal as well. He could see a metal plate on his chest and he had wings.

 **Music Change: Hey Digimon [Digimon Adventure]**

"Take this!" Lekismon kicked Devidramon's face, sending him flying into the other one. **"Tear Arrow!"** She drew a beautiful ice arrow from her back and launched it at the two Devidramon as they cried out in pain. "MetalGreymon, now!"

"On it!" MetalGreymon exclaimed as his metal chest opened up. **"Giga Blast!"** The Ultimate Digimon launched two rockets at the Dragon Digimons as they destroyed them.

Lekismon and MetalGreymon glowed before they De-Digivolved back to Lunamon and Koromon respectively.

 **Music Ends**

"They did it! It's clear sailing from here." Matt exclaimed.

"Let's hurry and get through the Gate!" Gohan said as he picked up Lunamon and Koromon and ran with the others to the Gates.

"Alright get your mitts off of me!" DemiDevimon shouted at Patamon, but he doesn't let go until Gatomon claws him off.

"Get back! Get out of our way!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry but you're too late. I'll miss you in Japan." Gatomon said before making two more Devidramon statues come alive.

"We're almost there!" Izzy said, but then sees a Devidramon try and stop him and Mimi until Togemon rams into him.

"Get ready to jump." Tai told them, but another Devidramon cuts them off until Garurumon pushes him out of the way clearing the path again.

"Oh no! The Gates are almost closed!" Gohan said in alarm.

"Good bye." Gatomon says as the gates close in Tai's face as he runs into it, causing him to fall back, as Matt and Joe catch him.

"Uh, no!" Tai exclaimed, getting back up.

"We're too late..." Gohan muttered.

"This can't be happening." Sora said as Tai runs up to the gate and starts banging on it.

"No! Open up! Open! It can't be!" Tai shouted.

"Tai, stop!" Gohan said, as he put the Digimon down and grabbed the Child of Courage's arm. "They're closed and pounding them won't make them open." He looked at the Gate. "But don't worry. We'll find a way."

Unknown to everyone, there was a faint glow on Gohan's Tag.

* * *

 **Ending: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Once you live for love then you've already won]**

Gohan is staring up at the stars as he sat on the green grass, with Lunamon by his side as she too stared at the sky. In the background was a city.

 **[When I look up through the infinite sky]**  
 **[I never thought that it could come to this]**  
 **[Just take my hand and together we'll fly]**  
 **[Let's go, I know, how high?]**

The scene changes to show Gohan and Lunamon running on the grass in the foreground. In the background was the morning sky with clouds. Tai and Agumon appears in the background, smiling to the readers before they disappeared and was running with Gohan and Lunamon in the foreground.

Matt and Gabumon, T.K and Patamon, appears in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground.

 **[Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around]**  
 **[This irreplaceable world needs us now]**  
 **[We have to join in the fight]**

Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, appear in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground with the others.

Finally, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon appear in the background before they joined everyone in the foreground.

Images of the evil Digimon that the DigiDestined will face appears as silhouettes with glowing red eyes.

 **[Live your life like a KameHame-Ha]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up!]**  
 **[When we're together, I know we can win]**  
 **[I have you to believe in!]**

The DigiDestined's partners have Digivolved to their Champion forms as each of them did their signature attacks.

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up]**  
 **[All you need is love and to believe in yourself]**  
 **[It's easier when you believe]**

Gohan has his eyes closed as his chest began to glow in a golden light. The light shaped itself to his Tag and and the glowing stopped, to reveal that inside the Tag was the Crest of Miracles.

The Saiyan Hybrid opened his eyes and smirked to the readers as the camera zooms out to show the DigiDestined with their Digimon in front of them. In the background were the symbols of their Crests.


	3. The Golden Crest and Return

**Digimon: The Child of Miracles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"Lunamon and I met with the other DigiDestined, I learned all about Myotismon and his attempt to find the Child of Light on the other Earth, Tai and the others home. We went to his castle and had Agumon and Palmon sneak in wearing disguises and entered the castle after the coast was clear._

 _After following a group of Digimon, we saw the Gate to the Other Earth opened up and Myotismon entered! We were almost there when that Cat Digimon Gatomon got in our way and released those Devidramon and attacked us! It was then Lunamon Digivolved into Lekismon and helped MetalGreymon destroy those Dragons! But we were too late as the Gate closed in the last second! Now the Ninth Child is in trouble! We have to find a way to the other Earth before it's too late!"_

 **Opening: Butter-Fly**

 **[Instruments Play]**

Tai is first seen flying into the sky before the background changed, to black with giant letters, and he disappeared into it. One by one, the other Chosen Children disappears into the background by the order of Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K

The One-Star Dragon Ball appears in the foreground, for a couple of moments, before the remaining six appears surrounding it. They glow before they disappeared as the One-Star Ball moves to the background as the letters from before appeared and formed 'DIGIMON', with the One-Star Ball replacing the letter O. The remaining Dragon Balls appeared again, only they were still glowing and they formed the rest of the title in gold:

 **Digimon:**

 **The Child of Miracles**

 **[I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind]**

The DigiDestined are falling to a single island. As they disappeared, a shadowy figured appears in the background, with it's back turned. It turns around as it stared at the island menacingly.

 **[I'll come to see you soon, it's best to forget the unnecessary things, there's no more time to be fooling around]**

Gohan is looking at the computer before he got sucked in it, shocking him and the Briefs family. As Gohan is falling to the Digital World, his partner Moonmon appears beside him. In an instant, she Digivolved to Lunamon.

The two were with the DigiDestined and surrounding them were Evil Digimon. Gohan's eyes were narrowed as he and Lunamon were in fighting stances.

 **[What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies]**

A Digivice appears as the screen glowed. White lines came out of the screen and were sent to the black sky, before a glowing blue light started to appear and sparks were flying out of it.

 **[But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow]**

The Children's Digimon partners appears, being surrounded by data and spinning around an orange pillar. Each of their Champion Level forms appear in the foreground for a couple of seconds before they disappeared.

 **[After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness]**

Greymon appears as he destroys a bunch of rocks with Tai looking at him. Birdramon is flying to the sky, with Sora grabbing hold of her foot. Izzy is on Kabuterimon's head as he was flying across the sky.

 **[It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose]**

Matt is riding on Garurumon's back as he jumped off a cliff. Gohan and Lekismon are training each other as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks.

 **[Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay]**

Joe is in the ocean as Ikkakumon emerges. Togemon is walking wit Mimi sitting on her fist, as the girl was holding on her hat to keep from flying off.

 **[I'm sure we can fly, On My Love]**

T.K is staring up at something as Angel on appears above him.

The Champion Level Digimon are doing their special attacks. Gohan appears with his eyes closed before they were snapped opened as the eye color turned green. He gave a battle-cry as he was enveloped in a yellow light.

Gohan, in his Full Power Super-Saiyan state, smirks as the other Chosen Children appears by his sides. In the background, the Champion Level Digimon appears.

* * *

The DigiDestined were now outside of Myotismon's castle, now guarded by Devidramon, and gathered around the transmission of Gennai.

"Myotismon has shut the gate. You can't follow him now." Gennai said to the Children.

"Listen pops, you've gotta help us get through that gate." Matt said, with T.K on his back.

"Yeah, the Ninth Child is in trouble with Myotismon on the other Earth!" Gohan exclaimed.

"And that's not all, if that rotten creep goes on a rampage in the real world lots of innocent people will get hurt!" Sora added.

"There just has to be some way we can open the gate up again." Tai said.

"Well, of course there is." Gennai informs them, causing them to blink.

"No kidding?" Tai asks, smiling.

"How then?" Sora asked with a smile as well.

"Any door can be opened with the right keys." Gennai said.

"The right keys?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Yeah Gennai, stop being so mysterious!" Tai exclaimed.

"Follow me to my house and I will explain everything." Gennai said.

"Where's that?" Koromon asks.

"Look above you." Gennai's transmission was gargled a little.

"Above us?" Lunamon asked as she looked up along with Gohan.

"What kind of directions are those?" Mimi asked after they lost Gennai for a split second, before he reappeared.

"Um guys." Gohan said, getting everyone's attention.

"Look! Up in the sky, we see something!" Lunamon said.

Everyone looked up and true enough, they saw a light above tree line.

"There, a search light." Matt said, spotting it.

"Looks like Gohan and Lunamon follow instructions well. And sorry but I ran out of maps. Follow the light and you can't miss it." Gennai said.

"Alright!" Gohan exclaimed

"Excellent." Tai said happily.

"Snack time for me." Gennai said as the transmission ended.

"Let's jet." Tai said and they follow the search light through the forest.

The light brought them to a huge lake just outside the forest.

"Looks like we're going to be doing a little swimming." Joe joked.

"My hat! My beautiful hat!" Mimi cries in shock.

"Either we got those directions really wrong or Gennai's house is in the middle of the lake." Matt said.

"So that's why I could never find it." Izzy muttered.

"Must be really tough to get pizza delivered." Joe said.

"So how do we get down?" Gohan asked.

Just then Gomamon pops out of the water.

"Hey come on in the water's fine." Gomamon said, but then the water lights up. "Oh no." He looked down.

"Uh…" They all stare at the lake as it opens up to reveal a staircase going down, with Gomamon on it.

"Steps? Alright gang, we're in business!" Tai exclaimed.

"There are stairs going right down into the lake." Palmon said.

"They must lead to Gennai's house." Matt guessed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai asked

"Yeah, let's get going." Gohan nodded as he and Lunamon walked down the stairs.

"I was kind of hoping he send a boat to pick us up." Joe admitted as they all walk past Gomamon, following Gohan and Lunamon.

"Hey! Wait for me." Gomamon yelled.

They continue to head down the stairs now surrounded by lots of fish.

"This is incredible!" Lunamon said in awe.

"If anyone wants any sushi now's your chance." Mimi said jokingly.

"I wish I had my boots." T.K said.

"Me too." Patamon said.

"Hm? But Patamon, you don't even wear shoes." Gohan sweat drop.

"Oh yeah."

They look ahead to see a Japanese looking house come into view covered in pink fog.

"Quite a please if you don't mind being covered in pink fog." Sora commented.

"No lawn to mow." Joe added as they all enter the house.

"I don't see a doorbell." Tai said.

"Hey Gennai!" Matt shouted.

"Gennai!" Mimi shouted.

"Gennai!" Joe calls out.

"Hello!" Sora called out.

Gohan sensed Gennai's energy and walked into the backyard. There, he saw him standing on a bridge. The others followed him and saw Gennai as well.

"Who needs a doorbell with such noisy visitors?" Gennai asked.

"Wow, it's the real Gennai." Izzy said.

"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?" Gennai asked jokingly.

"We just never seen the real you before. So tell us, how come you're always hiding?" Tai asked.

"I'm not." Gennai said.

"Well you could have come in person but you always used projections, right?" Tai asked.

"It's just a show to impress you." Gennai said as he walked over to them.

"What kind of a person are you anyway?" Joe asked as Gennai just chuckles.

"A human or some kind of Digimon?" T.K asked as well.

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He could sense Gennai's energy but not like that of a human or Digimon. It was something...different.

"That is not important." Gennai said.

"How come you call us the DigiDestined?!" Mimi shouted.

"Easy, I'm old but I'm not deaf. You were chosen to save this world and your own." Gennai said. "Along with Gohan's world as well."

"But just how were we chosen? Why us?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we only signed up for summer camp." Sora said.

"And I was on my way to go camping back home. But then the computer just sucked me in and next thing I know I'm here." Gohan said.

"That is all you need to know for now. Come inside, the most important thing to do is to return to the others world and look for the Ninth Child, now that Gohan is here. That and maybe have a nice bowl of soup and a tuna sandwich." Gennai said and once they were all inside the lake then closed up surrounding the house in water with the fish swimming all around.

"Look at the fish!" Mimi exclaimed as everyone sitting at the table while T.K was by the window watching the fish with Patamon.

"But those are Halibut. They're salt water fish." Joe stated.

"You are right, so I have to feed them popcorn, salty pretzels, and tons of salty nuts." Gennai said, entering the room.

"Really!? Can we have some?" Gohan asked he shot up with a hungry look on his face.

"You think he's pulling our legs?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea." Tai replied.

"Now a look at the weather." Gennai jokes as a map of the world appears behind him. "State…county…city. Anyone recognize this area?" He asks as the map zooms in on an area with a red circle.

"Our hometown." Tai said.

"Mm-hmm and the red flashing circle indicates…Myotismon's location." Gennai says shocking everyone.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Myotismon." Tai said.

"Whoa, he's only a mile away from where we all live." Matt said.

"I'm afraid so." Gennai said.

"I bet that he goes down town. This is not good." Tai said, staring at the map.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **(Earth)**

At the Highton View Terrace a group of electricians were working on a street light.

"What'd you find?" One of the electricians asked.

"Nothing, cables fine." The electrician working on the cable answered.

"What's causing all this interference?" A third electrician asked.

Just then on top of a building the silhouettes of Myotismon and his forces appear.

* * *

 **(Digital World)**

"Please tell us how to open the gate back to our world." Tai begged.

"You certainly are impatient. Keep your goggles on my young friend." Gennai said, reaching into a drawer and a second later he hops down then walks back over to them. "You'll need these." He placed ten Digimon cards on the table.

"Cards?" Gohan asked but then his eyes widen as he saw new Digimon on the cards.

"Check em out." Matt said, impressed.

"Wow. Digimon key cards." Tai said, seeing Digimon cards with a picture of Kuwagamon, Agumon, Gazimon, Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon, Digitamamon, Drimogemon, Shogunmon, and Gomamon.

"It's the spitting image." Tentomon said.

"Alright, check out Gomamon." Joe said.

"I'm cuter in person." Gomamon says about himself.

"There I am too." Koromon says spotting his Rookie form.

"But what are they for?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah and how do they help us open the gate?" Tai asked.

"Well there are 9 hole on the stone wall of the gate." Gennai said.

"Yeah so…oh wait!" Izzy remembered the pedestal from before. "Do the cards go into the holes?"

"But that means they must be the keys you were talking about earlier Gennai." Lunamon said.

"That's right, however take a closer look. It's not quite as simple as that. Do you see the problem?" Gennai asked.

"There are 10 Cards here." Gohan answered, as he examined the cards. "4 red cards and only 3 blue and green ones. And since there are 9 holes on the stone wall then that means..."

"One of them is a fake." Lunamon finished.

"Correct again." Gennai said, rubbing her head.

"We'll try them all, till we get the right combination." Tai said, but then Gennai wraps his arm around his neck.

"No you will not you silly boy! That's absolutely the last thing you should do! There are many, many worlds out there besides Gohan's! If you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster! You could end up in a different world with no way to return." Gennai said as he let go of Tai.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "What do you mean Gennai?"

"Okay then let me explain, the wrong cards might take you to a world where for example people and Digimon switch skin." Gennai answered, causing Mimi to scream.

"NO! Not that! I like my skin!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're not going to switch your skin with anyone as long as you learn to use the cards correctly." Gennai said as Mimi continues to cry, while he picked up the cards.

"But we don't have any idea what to do." Joe said.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his." Gennai answered, handing the cards to Tai after Mimi calms down. "Tomorrow I'll teach you the proper use of the cards." He tells them.

 **GROWL~**

The growl was so loud it cause a mini earthquake, making everyone scream in fright.

"What the heck was that!?" Tai asked.

"A Digimon!?" Koromon asked.

"Um, actually." Gohan spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "That was stomach. I'm hungry!"

That made everyone fall down as Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"THAT WAS YOUR STOMACH!?" They asked as Gohan nodded and took his case full of Capsules.

"Capsules? What are those for?" Sora asked.

Gohan took a Capsule and smirked. "Watch this." He pushed the button and he threw it in the air.

 **POOF!**

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief as a comfortable dome like house appeared in a cloud of pink smoke after the Capsule detonated on the floor.

"Dude, you made a house appear!" Tai exclaimed as he and the others stood up and touch the house to check and see if it was an illusion.

"Is that magic, Gohan?" Gabumon asked, causing Gohan to laugh.

"No it's not magic. It's technology." Gohan started. "See, back on my Earth, Capsules are used as mass storage space. You can fit just about anything in Capsules, from something large or small."

"Stupendous!" Izzy exclaimed in awe at hearing such technology.

"Aw man, if we had something like this back home, I would've brought my TV and Video Games back at camp." Matt said.

"Are you kidding?" Tai asked. "I would've brought my house here but then again my parents would kill me if I let that happen."

Gohan walked to the door and opened it. "Come on in." He entered the house with everyone following after him, eager to see inside.

The DigiDestined were in awe at seeing the inside of Gohan's house. It was so spacious and comfy. Each of them went to explore it.

"Wow look at this." Joe said. "It looks and feels just like home!"

"I'll say!" Mimi cheered as she and Palmon sat on the sofa, sighing blissfully.

"So comfy." Palmon sighed as well.

"Hey Gohan, is there a bathroom here?" T.K asked as Gohan nodded and pointed the hallway.

"It's down there, second door to the left."

"Okay thanks!" T.K to the door and entered.

"This is just amazing Gohan." Izzy commented as he looked around. "That Capsule actually has a house."

"Just how many rooms does this place have Gohan?" Tentomon asked.

"There are three bedrooms, a kitchen, and dining room." Gohan replied. "There's also a library."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS HOUSE!" Mimi cheered again.

"If you came here sooner then we wouldn't even have problems sleeping outside without any Digimon trying to attack us." Sora said as she looked at a bunch of gadgets and gizmos with Biyomon.

"Now this is really impressive. Makes me wish I had one of those Capsule thingies." Gennai said.

"I'm back!" T.K said as he walked out.

"Do you anything to eat Gohan? Because I'm getting hungry as well." Lunamon asked her Partner.

"I'm getting hungry as well." Agumon said.

"Me too." Gomamon jumped.

Gohan laughed. "Don't worry guys, I got plenty of food here for everyone. Step out one second and me and Lunamon will bring them out." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Everyone nodded and walked out, sitting at the taable, as he and Lunamon went to the kitchen.

Seconds later, Gohan and Lunamon walked out, each holding food. Lunamon was carrying a basket full of fruits and vegetables on her head while carrying various snacks that ranged from potato chips, cookies, and energy bars. Gohan had a plate of sandwiches and rice balls.

"Whoa, look at all that food!" Biyomon exclaimed as they sat everything on the table.

Joe then hugged Gohan and had tears gathered in his eyes. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much Gohan! If only you were here since day one!"

Gohan just swear drop as an awkward smile appeared on his face. "Um, you're welcome Joe." As Joe released him, Gohan walked up to the house pushed a button.

 **POOF!**

The house turned back into the Capsule as Gohan caught it in his hand. He opened his case up and put the Capsule inside. He walks back to the table as everyone began eating.

The Children were then shocked to the core, and slightly disgusted, at how Gohan ate his food really fast. They even sweat dropped when Gohan was talking with his mouth full at one point. Sora and Mimi had to slap him upside the head and told him that he need to learn some table manners as he mumbled an apology, with Tai laughing at him.

"I gotta admit, it's funny seeing someone eat that fast like you're doing Gohan." Matt said, taking a bite of his rice balls. "You must have a big metabolism."

"I sure do." Gohan nodded. "Whenever I use my Ki, I always get hungry real fast. So I guess I need food to fill me up." He said as everyone laughed.

"So, tell us about your world Gohan." Tai said as everyone turned to him.

"Well what do you want to know?" Gohan asked.

"Everything dude!" Tai exclaimed.

"Let's see..." Gohan muttered. "Back home my family and I live right around the forest, since we're not really city folks. In many cities, we have hover cars, cars with wheels, hover boards, and Capsules like the one I used. Many people, from humans, aliens, and even anthropomorphic animals live on Earth."

"Anthropomorphic animals?" Patamon asked. "What are they?"

"Basically, they're animals that know how to talk and walk like us humans do." Izzy explained. "They also wear clothes like us, but it's really their choice."

"Yeah, like that cartoon with the Cat and Mouse fighting each other." T.K said happily.

"So what kind of animals do you have?" Matt asked.

"We have the little animals, like dogs, cats, and such. And we also have the big animals, like dinosaurs and dragons." Gohan replied, shocking the children. "What is it?"

"You have dragons and dinosaurs!? As in real life, flesh, human eating dinosaurs along with fire breathing dragons?!" Joe asked, tensing in fear. Digimon are bad enough, but real life dragons and dinosaurs!?

"Well yeah. Don't you guys have'em in your world as well?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yeah we do! Except dinosaurs are nothing but bones in museums!" Sora exclaimed. "And as for the dragons part, we got those in coloring books and TV shows!"

"You do?" Gohan tilt his head in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Allow me to explain." Izzy said. "Back on our Earth, billions of years ago, dinosaurs used to rule the planet. However, a meteor struck Earth and destroyed all of the dinosaurs as evolution began for the human race. Dinosaur bones are said to cost a lot of money. As for dragons, they are said to be in the mythology group and were thought to be legends."

"Until now!" Mimi cried out. "I don't want to see any dinosaurs or dragons, I don't want to get eaten alive!"

"It's okay Mimi, I won't let them hurt you." Palmon said, trying to calm her partner.

"Can we go see them?" T.K asked curiously.

"No way! I'm not gonna let some reptile eat you." Matt said

"Wow, Dinosaurs are extinct?" Gohan asked before looking down. "That's actually pretty sad."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw Jurassic Park." Tai said.

"Jurassic Park? Is that an amusement park or something?" Gohan asked.

"...well, you could say that but it's only just a movie." Tai replied, making Gohan blink. "When were you born?"

"Oh, May 18, Age 757. I'm 11 years old." Gohan replied.

"Age 757?" The Children asked as Gohan nodded.

"What's up with that?" Joe asked.

"My theory is that Gohan's Earth takes place at some point in the near future if not further ahead. As he said, not only are there aliens but there are also anthropomorphic animals. There are even the Capsules and hover vehicles." Izzy explained. "And since Gohan is 11 that means he was born around the time Joe was."

"What do you mean Izzy? What year is it on your Earth?" Gohan asked.

"Year 1999." Izzy answered. "Back home, everything's not as advance as your world. We don't have any hover-vehicles or non of that. We never made any contact with aliens, but I think the Government are hiding that fact, and most people think they're nothing but make believe."

"Gosh..." Gohan muttered. "So you guys don't have robots either?"

"Nope." The Children replied before they blinked.

"Wait, you have robots in your world?" Sora asked.

"Sure do." Gohan nodded.

"Okay, I so wanna go to your world right now!" Tai exclaimed. "Hover boards, aliens, dinosaurs, dragons, walking talking animals! I gotta check that out!"

"Do you think we might get a chance to visit your world soon Gohan?" Lunamon asked.

"Of course!" Gohan smiled happily. This was really nice! Sitting around with children his age, telling stories, this new adventure and meeting many Digimon. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

* * *

 **Later**

After the eating and story telling was over, everyone was a sleep. Everyone except for Gohan. He just couldn't sleep. After all so much has happened in one day. Earlier, Izzy and Gennai were awake as well as they were in the other room. He heard Gennai talking about how the Digital World and Digimon are made up of computer data from not just the others world but his as well.

He still couldn't believe that he was inside a computer and that there were life here. Everything here is made of data, even Gennai himself. But the strange thing is...even though their made of data, he could still sense their energy. Well, at least they weren't Androids. He learned that there was a difference between Digimon and Gennai, for he has no attribute. Apparently attributes, not only has anything to do with attacks and Digivolution, they explain why some Digimon, like Lunamon and the others, are good, while others, like Myotismon, are evil. Digimon are basically qualified as Data, Vaccine, and Virus.

And that meant that Myotismon, and the evil Digimon the others fought before he got here, were infected with or are a Virus, which explains why he sensed the dark Ki from earlier.

His thoughts then went back to Gatomon. He sensed no dark Ki from within her. She must've been either a Data or Vaccine and hadn't been infected with a Virus.

 _"And if that's true...then why is she working with Myotismon?"_ Gohan thought. Could he be forcing her to work for him? The only way for him to find out is to ask her the next time her meet her.

He then thought about Agumon and the others Digivolved forms, especially Lekismon and MetalGreymon. "Lunamon was able to Digivolve into Lekismon while Greymon Digivolved into MetalGreymon." He remembered how Tai's Tag was glowing orange and his Digivice turning into the same color.

The Half-Breed took out his Digivice. "Hmm..." He began to wonder what Lekismon would like if she Digivolved again. But he knew she won't be able to Digivolve without his Crest. Speaking of Crest, everyone else has found theirs except for him. He knows that each Crests details a certain trait that each DigiDestined have, from what he heard. And when they exhibit that trait, their Digimon Digivolve to their Ultimate forms.

Tai has the Crest of Courage. Matt has the Crest of Friendship. Izzy has the Crest of Knowledge. T.K has the Crest of Hope. Sora has the Crest of Love. Mimi has the Crest of Sincerity. Joe has the Crest of Reliability. The Ninth Child has the Crest of Light, which Myotismon got in his grasp and is using it to find him or her.

"And then there's me." Gohan said as he looked at his Tag. "The Crest of Miracles...but why is that my trait?"

"Gohan?"

Gohan blinked and turned around to see Lunamon walking up to him, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Just thinking about some stuff." Gohan said, smiling.

"What were you thinking about?" Lunamon asked.

"About my Crest." Gohan answered. "Well...just about everything, honestly. You, other Digimon, and the Digital World."

"Sounds like you got a lot on your mind." Lunamon said, sitting next to him.

"I sure do." Gohan said. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Hm." Lunamon nodded. "Nervous?"

"Oh no. It's just...you were able to Digivolve to your Champion form, while Greymon went Ultimate." Gohan said, as Lunamon looked at him curiously. "I know that we might be facing strong Digimon soon when we go to the other Earth and some of them are probably in their Ultimate forms." He touched his Tag.

"I just got here and I don't know where I'm suppose to find my Crest. Because without it, you won't be able to Digivolve into your next form as Lekismon. Gennai said that the Crest of Miracles disappeared and hid itself. It could be anywhere."

"Gohan..." Lunamon said.

"But it's okay." Gohan smiled as he looked at Lunamon. "No matter where the Crest is hiding, I know for sure that we'll find it. Right?"

"Yes! Of course we will!" Lunamon smiled.

Just then, Gohan's Tag started to glow a golden color brightly , causing their eyes to widen as they stared at it.

"W-What's...?" Gohan didn't get to finish as he and Lunamon were enveloped by a golden light and they disappeared.

Gennai came out from behind the door as he laughed to himself quietly. In his hand was Izzy's computer. "Well now, looks like the Crest of Miracles want's you to come it, Gohan."

* * *

 **(?)**

Inside the darkness, a golden light appeared before it disappeared into the Tag to reveal Gohan and Lunamon as they blinked at each other before they looked around.

"Where are we?" Lunamon asked.

"I don't know." Gohan said as he noticed his Tag was still glowing. He gasped as the Tag began to float and it shot out a beam of golden light, as it shot forward to reveal a passageway as glowing golden lines appeared on the walls, ceiling, and floor. The beam soon died down but the Tag was still glowing.

"Whoa..." Gohan and Lunamon said in awe. The two walked down the passageway and they could see light at the end of wherever this passage was leading them to.

As they walked into the light, they had to shield their eyes to block the light. The moment they opened their eyes, they widened in shock from what they saw.

They were now in a room that was covered in pure gold! As they walked in, they looked around and could see there were designs everywhere on the walls.

"Wow~" Lunamon said in awe. "Everything is so shiny here!"

"What is this place?" Gohan asked as the two stopped in the center of the room.

"I have been waiting for you, Son Gohan." A deep male voice said.

Gohan and Lunamon turned around found themselves staring at a man in gold armor. The man wore a white feather-like cape. Both of his hands were hammers and he had three rings floating above his head.

Gohan stared at the man, sensing his power level, and he couldn't sense anything! Was he an Android!? No, it couldn't be. Why would an Android be in the Digital World? And how does he know his name?

"J-Jupitermon!" Lunamon exclaimed in shock and awe, getting Gohan's attention.

"You know him?"

"Y-Yes! Jupitermon is one of the Olympos XII Digimon! He rules over thunder and weather as the God that presides over the skies." Lunamon said as Gohan's eyes widen.

A God Digimon?! Is that why he couldn't sense his energy? That's incredible! That must mean he's probably one of the strongest Digimon ever! Gohan shook his head and turned to look at Jupitermon.

"Jupitermon. Do you know where we are?" He asked as the God Man Digimon nodded his head.

"Yes. We are in the Chamber of the Crest of Miracles." Jupitermon answered, causing the DigiDestined and his Partner eyes to widen. "I'm sure Gennai has told you about why the Crest has disappeared yes?"

"Yes. That's right." Gohan nodded. "Was you the one who took it?"

"It was." Jupitermon answered. "As you know, the Crest of Miracles is the most powerful Crest of all the others. Only the Child of Purest Heart and Mind can wield such power. And that Child is you, the Golden Warrior." He turned around and a passage that leads to the upper level appeared. "Come and I shall take you to it." He walked ahead, with Lunamon and Gohan following behind him.

"So is that you took the Crest, Jupitermon?" Lunamon asked.

"Yes. I made it my mission to protect the Crest from those like Myotismon. So I called it to me and made it so that way only the Golden Warrior can one day come and take it." Jupitermon replied as they were now in another room.

This room was made in gold as well, but the only difference between this and the one downstairs was. For ahead was a giant picture with a giant golden 'M' that has two tear drops in the middle section of the 'M' and two small triangles. Circling around the 'M', were the symbols of Tai's and the others Crests.

Right below the picture was a small gold and silver chest that was decorated with small diamonds.

"Inside that chest, lies what you seek." Jupitermon spoke as he stopped walking.

Gohan and Lunamon looked at the chest before Gohan nervously walked to it, with Lunamon by his side. Gohan could sense it. The incredible power that's inside the chest. As he and Lunamon lmade it to the chest, he slowly opened it as small golden light erupted in the room.

The light disappeared as the Crest of Miracles floated in front of Gohan as he and Lunamon stared at it in awe. The Crest then slid itself into Gohan's Tag and it continued to glow. Lunamon looked at Gohan and gasped as she saw his hair began to turn yellow and his eyes turn green, not only that but there was a yellow aura covering Gohan's entire body.

"Gohan! Your hair and eyes!"

Gohan looked at her before he realized he was in his Super Saiyan transformation, surprising him.

"I'm...a Super Saiyan?" He asked himself. But how was that possible? He didn't activate it. Did the Crest do this?

Gohan looked at his Tag and saw his Tag stopped glowing and the Crest was inside it. The aura around him disappeared and he now returned to normal. He then looked at his body. He felt his power increase just now!

"That was amazing Gohan!" Lunamon exclaimed. "The Crest of Miracles really is special!"

"Of course." Jupitermon said as he walked towards them.

"I've been meaning to ask this; why did the Crest choose me? I mean, how can Miracles be my trait?" Gohan asked.

"Allow me to explain..." Jupitermon said. "Miracles allow anything to happen. As long as you never give up hope, stay faithful and never let fear rule you, then Miracles can happen. That is why the Crest chose you Gohan."

"Really?" Gohan asked in a surprise tone.

"Yes." Jupitermon nodded his head. "I have been watching your battles for a long time Gohan. Including your recent battle with the creature known as Cell."

A shocked expression appeared on the Child of Miracles's face.

"Throughout every one of your battles, your heart still remained pure, but you never once gave up. During your final battle with Cell, you may have doubted yourself and that you might fail to save your Earth, but deep down inside your heart, you never gave up hope and you still remained faithful that you would win and protect everyone. It was thanks to your father that brought it out."

Gohan's eyes widened before he looked down at his Crest. His heart...his heart knew he would win?A soft smile appeared on his face. Jupitermon was right. It was thanks to dad that he won that fight. Maybe...no...the Crest IS meant for him! His soft smile turned into a smirk as he nodded to himself. He looked at Jupitermon and bowed his head.

"Thank you very much for telling me this Jupitermon!"

Lunamon blinked before she wailed her arms around and bowed as well.

"You are welcome Gohan." Jupitermon said as both Gohan and Lunamon can feel that a smile was on his face. "Now, it's time for you to return."

Gohan and Lunamon blinked before the Tag glowed again and just like before, the two disapeared, leaving Jupitermon alone.

"Farewell, Son Gohan and Lunamon." He disappeared as the room was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Darkness.

That was all Gohan could see. Nothing but darkness.

"...han..."

What was that?

Was that a voice?

"Hey Gohan..."

That was Tai's voice

He felt his body shake before he groaned in confusion.

"Gohan! Wake up man!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he saw everyone was above him, looking at him in concern. He blinked a couple of times before he shook his head and sat up. He looked around and saw the Digimon were around Lunamon as she sat up and rubbed her head. He turned to the other Children.

"Um, what happened?" He asked.

"'What happened?'" Joe repeated. "We all woke up and were eating breakfast but then we noticed you and Lunamon was gone!

"We searched for you two everywhere!" Sora continued. "We met back here to try and think of where you two might've gone to, but then you both just appeared from a golden light! You almost gave us heart attacks!"

"Where have you two been?" Matt asked.

Gohan blinked at that before his eyes widened as he recalled last night. "That's right! Guys! I have my Crest!" He said happily.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, even the Digimon, except for Lunamon. They looked at his Tag and there inside it was the Crest of Miracles in all it's glory. They quickly crowded Gohan, causing his eyes to widen comically as he let a small scream of surprise.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh wow, it's so shiny!" Mimi said.

"Where was it?" Izzy asked.

Gohan was wailing his arms up and down as the Digimon were sweat dropping.

Just then, Gennai enters the room.

"Good morning all." Gennai said, causing the Children to turn to him.

"Hi." They reply at once.

"Izzy I've completed the modifications to your computer. When you insert someone's Digivice into this adaptor, the analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen." Gennai said, showing the new installment he made. "I also added a new screen saver, you know the one with the color fishes swimming around? I really like that one." He handed the laptop to him.

"Great minds do think alike." Izzy said.

"So what's with the noises?" Gennai asked curiously.

"Gohan found his Crest!" Tai said happily.

"Oh! So I was right, the Crest was taking you to it." Gennai said as everyone looked at him. Seeing the looks he answered. "You see last night, I came by to check on you lots, but then I heard Gohan and Lunamon talking to each other. I was going to enter and I saw Gohan's Tag glowing like a star on top of a Christmas tree! As soon as the glow faded, both of them were gone." He turned to Gohan and Lunamon. "So come on tell us what happened?"

Gohan and Lunamon smiled as they each told everyone what happened. After they was done, everyone was awestruck, even Gennai.

"Whoa~" Everyone said.

"So it was Jupitermon that took the Crest and hid it. What an awesome guy!" Gennai exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys met Jupitermon!" Gomamon said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"What he means is that it's rare to meet a Digimon of the Olympos XII." Tentomon explained. "They were thought to be legends, well until now that is."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Tai said. "I hope we can meet one."

"I don't why but something tells me we will." Agumon said.

"Now onto business." Gennai said, getting the eveyone's attention. "Soon you all will be heading back to Myotismon's castle and I have a request for all of you. I don't want you to forget that you are the DigiDestined." Gennai said.

"I'll never forget this stomach ache." Joe groans as his head hits the table. Last night's food was awesome but after eating those fish earlier his stomach hurts.

"Joe, this is serious." Sora said, standing up looking down at him.

"I have done all I can do. I can no longer help you once you return to Myotismon's castle. Good luck." Gennai tell them.

* * *

 **Later**

 **(Myotismon's Castle)**

The DigiDestined returned to the castle and walked up the rocky trail to the entrance.

"Man this place looks even scarier than it did the first time." Joe said.

The eight DigiDestined and Digimon come up to the entrance and see two Devidramon blocking the way to the gate room.

"Great, how do we get past them?" Tai asked.

"Leave that to me. I'll take them out while you go in." Tentomon said.

Tai and Izzy look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **Music: Digimon Theme [Digimon Adventure]**

 **"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"**

Izzy's Digivice turns all purple. It vibrarted before it shot a beam of light from it's screen. The beam went to his Tag, as it hovered above the Digivice, and the symbol of the Crest of Knowledge shoots out of his Tag. The Crest glowed before it exploded and a pillar of light surrounded Kabuterimon.

 **"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…"** Kabuterimon's entire body started to turn red. **"MegaKabuterimon!"**

 **Music Ends**

* * *

The DigiDestined run through the entrance.

"Let's go! Now's our chance!" Izzy exclaimed, catching the Devidramon's attention.

 **"Horn Buster!"** MegaKabuterimon shouted, ramming the Devidramon into the wall.

"Well so much for a quiet entrance." Izzy said.

"Wait, what about Kabu-I mean MegaKabuterimon?' Gohan askexm

 **"Horn Buster!"** MegaKabuterimon shouted again, causing a flash of light to turn everything right side up.

The Children and Digimon all fell on the stairs and on top of each other, except for Gohan who was floating in the air while holding Lunamon.

A second later Motimon was bouncing down the stairs.

"Motimon!" Izzy shouted as he catched his now De-Digivolved Digimon.

"What happened, Izzy?" Motimon asked.

"Everything's turned right side up again. you fixed the warp in space." Izzy smiled, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on let's get to the gate!" Tai shouted.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all in the gate room and gathered near the gate.

"We've got to figure out the pattern in these cards." Tai said and sorts them into a certain order.

"A clue?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Good one." Tai said, pointing at the cards of Agumon, Andromon, Gomamon, and Unimon. "Bad one." He continues, now pointing at Digitamamon, Drimogemon, and Gazimon. "Funky one." He finishes, pointing at Kuwagamon and Shogunmon.

"Maybe Rookie, Champion, Ultimate?" Joe asked as he sort the cards the way he thinks they go.

"Or could it just be small one, medium one, big one? How can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which one is the fake one." Matt said.

"Maybe it's where they live. Water or land." Sora figured.

"Maybe the key is in their names like Agumon starts with A, that's letter number one then, oh no, it really doesn't make any sense. Izzy, what are you looking at?" Mimi asked, seeing him standing in front of the pedestal.

"Myotismon used a spell to open the gate and I think this picture must have something to do with it. Some of these characters I know. Sagittarius and Leo are sign of the Zodiac but there's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope. And what's the significant of this star pattern?" Izzy asked.

"Hmm..." Gohan looked at the cards then sat the pedestal as his brain began to process what Izzy said.

Just then the whole place starts rumbling.

"Matt, what's that sound?" T.K. asked, holding Patamon.

"I don't know." Matt replied.

"Well maybe someone should go check it out." Mimi suggested.

"I'll go find out." Patamon takes off up the stairs.

"Come on guys! We have to figure out the cards." Tai said.

"Yeah! Let's go." Sora agrees.

"What's the point we'll never unlock the gate." Joe said, negatively.

"Don't even say that Joe." Sora warned him.

"Even if we put the cards in the right holes so looks right, we have no way of knowing until it's too late." Joe continued.

"We have to try Joe." Matt said and the rumbling continues.

"Something tells me we don't have much time!" Tai yelled, feeling the rumbling getting louder.

Just then Patamon comes flying back down the stairs.

"Hey everyone the walls and ceiling in the castle are caving in and the passages are all blocked." Patamon said in alarm.

"That means we can't go back the way we came in. We're trapped." Matt said.

"We have to hurry and open the gate!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Right! One of us has to choose nine cards and put them in the holes and that will be that." Izzy agreed.

"You Tai." Joe suddenly said

"Me?" Tai asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's your call." Joe continued.

"Mine? Why is it up to me?" Tai asked.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that. I just think we all really believe in you, Tai." Joe continued.

"Joe's right. In times like these, decisions have to be made by the one in charge." Matt said, walking up to Tai.

"Hold on! Have you guys all gone crazy? Who made me leader?!" Tai asked in shock.

"Do you remember when you were gone Tai? We all fell apart without you around. And after all that weren't you the one who managed to bring us all back together again?" Matt asked, placing his hands on Tai's shoulders.

"Uh…yeah I guess." Tai said.

"Just do it Tai!" Mimi shouted.

"Mimi?" Sora asked, shocked by her outburst.

"I just wanna get back to my home! That's all! Oh I'm sorry. I was being selfish again. I have to remember that we're a team. Come on Tai, save the day." Mimi said, as her mood suddenly changed.

"Yeah we have to believe in our friends. Remember what Gennai said?" Sora asked.

"Maybe." Tai said.

"Come on. We've got through a lot of weird stuff already. If we hadn't stuck together we never would have beaten Seadramon!" Joe exclaimed.

"Or crushed Devimon." T.K adds.

"Or smashed Tyrannomon." Matt added as well.

"Or saved from Toy Town." Mimi added finally.

"And I'd still be making French fries in Vegiemon's diner if you hadn't saved me. You can do it Tai." Joe says.

"You can do it Tai." All the DigiDestined say together.

"They're right Tai." Gohan spoke up, getting his attention. "I know we met yesterday and all, but I already consider you all my best friends." He smiled, surprising everyone. "And from what everyone says, you showed the traits of a good leader by bringing them together when they got separated. And that makes you an awesome leader!"

"Gohan..." Tai looked touched by Gohan's words and more as everyone nodded in agreement. He then smirked. "Alright! So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open, and whatever I decide is the best way, you're all willing to go along with it?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Well I've decided I want Izzy to do it." Tai smiled.

"What? You do…why me?" Izzy asked in shock.

"If that's what Tai thinks, I accept it." Mimi smiled.

"Me too. Don't worry, Izzy. Tai believes in you then so do the rest of us." Matt says.

"But what happens if I'm wrong?" Izzy asks.

"It's okay Izzy." Gohan placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes..." His thoughts went back to the battle with Cell. "So no one will blame you on what happens."

"We all know you're the right one for the job Izzy. Go for it." Tai says.

Izzy nodded and went to the Pedestal. "I still have no idea how this all fits together."

"Maybe you could use your computer to help figure it out." Motimon suggested.

"The computer? I'd rather use it to log onto the internet and book us a flight out of this place." Izzy said as he open his Digimon Analyzer and scroll through the Digimon they've seen.

Just then something catches Izzy's eye.

"Wait a minute…the horse, the lion, and…" Izzy trailed off. "The monkey! The only monkey we've seen is Etemon. But when you add him to Leomon and Centarumon, they don't have anything in common."

"So if they don't have anything in common...do you mean they have something in common with the cards?" Gohan asked.

"That's right Gohan! It's their attributes!" Izzy answered. "Leomon's a Data type, Centarumon's a Vaccine, and Etemon's a Virus, and we'll separate the cards like that. But just to be sure…who here has met up with Digitamamon and Gekomon?"

"I have." Joe says.

"Give me your Digivice." Izzy says and puts it into the adaptor. "Prodigious." He says.

"You figured it out?" Tai asks.

"We think so. Check this out. The first three…the lion, the horse, and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. In addition there's one of each classification; Data, Vaccine, and Virus." Izzy began.

"So then that means the stars represent the Digimon's Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate forms." Gohan continued.

"Gohan's correct, so now we place the cards in the square." Izzy placed each card in the square.

"We knew you would figure it out!" Tai exclaimed.

"But there's a problem." Lunamon said.

"She's right. There are two Rookie Data type cards here. One of them is the fake but we don't know which one. So that's it. We're sorry, we still can't be sure where the gate will open to." Izzy says.

"But we made it this far. That's great." Joe says as he and everyone start clapping for him.

"So how can we tell which card is fake?" Gohan asked.

"Tai can pick the fake." Sora says.

"If I can't everyone gets an ice cream and I'm buying." Tai joked.

"Sweet! Huh?" Gohan exclaimed before a serious expression appeared on his face as he and Lunamon turned around just in time to see a giant Digimon that looked a spider hanging on the ceiling.

"Who is that!?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you in just a minute. It's Dokugumon – an evil Digimon with computer virus parasites covering its body." Izzy said reading from the Digimon Analyzer on his computer.

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed! Go get them!" Dokugumon ordered, sending a lot of parasite spiders at them.

"I don't think so!" Gohan exclaimed as he jumped at them.

 **"Lunamon Digivolve to...Lekismon!"**

 **"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!"**

 **"Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"** Garurumon yelled. **"Howling Blaster!"** He fires his attack at the parasites.

"Take this!" Gohan fired Ki-Blasts at the parasites destroying them as Lekismon jumped beside him.

 **"Tear Arrow!"** She shot her attack at them.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We're running out of time!" Koromon shouted as Tai places the cards in their correct slots.

 **"Needle Spray!"**

 **"Harpoon Torpedo!"**

Togemon and Ikkakumon use their attacks to destroy the parasites. Just then two parasites aim themselves at Sora.

 **"Yokomon Digivolve to…Biyomon!"** Biyomon yelled.

"Just in time." Sora smiled.

 **"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon fires her attack at the parasites but misses one as it continues at Sora.

Gohan saw this and sent a Ki-Blast at the parasite.

"Wow! Thanks Gohan!" Sora said to their new friend.

"You're welcome." Gohan smirked before he turned to Tai. "Tai, what's going on?"

"I can't decide which one is the fake one." Tai replied, staring at Agumon and Gomamon's cards.

"Hurry up! Choose!" Mimi shouted.

 _"If I choose wrong we're toast."_ Tai thought to himself.

 **"Poison Thread!"** Dokugumon shouts wrapping the four Champions in threads and lifts them up into the air. **"Poison Cobweb!"** He shouted as he covers them in a purple mist.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled to his Digimon.

"Digivolve again!" Sora shouts.

* * *

 **Music: Digimon Theme [Digimon Adventure]**

Matt's Digivice turns all blue. It vibrarted before it shot a beam of light from it's screen. The beam went to his Tag, as it hovered above the Digivice, and the symbol of Crest of Friendship shoots out of his Tag. The Crest glowed before it exploded and a pillar of light surrounded a CGI Garurumon.

 **"Garurumon Digivolve to…"** Garurumon stood on his hind as they turned to legs. Jean pants appeared on him as his claws turned to fists as extra gear appeared on his left arm. He did a sweep kick, with blue aura surrounding it, before he stood on a rock, as the moon and blue fire in the background.

 **"WereGarurumon!"**

 **Music Ends**

* * *

WereGarurumon then cuts, Lekismon, Togemon and Ikkakumon down causing them to de-digivolve back into Lunamon, Palmon and Gomamon respectively, as he hold Dokugumon in place.

"Tai you've gotta make up your mind right now. We're out of time!" Matt yelled.

"Okay! It's this one!" Tai exclaimed, flipping over Gomamon's card. "Come on now! You're the one Gomamon! Open the gate!" He shouted and then the gate opens up.

"It's opening!" Sora shouted

"It worked!" T.K. yelled.

"Come on!" Tai shouts as everyone pickup their Digimon.

"Matt! WereGarurumon! Hurry, we're leaving!" Gohan shouted as Lunamon was holding on his shoulders.

"Leave him! Come on!" Matt shouted to his Digimon.

"You'll never get out of here in one piece!" Dokugumon exclaimed.

 **"Wolf Claw!"** WereGarurumon shouted, destroying Dokugumon, before he De-Digivolved into Tsunomon.

"That was real close Tsunomon, but it looks like we made it!" Matt exclaimed as he picked up Tsunomon. He reaches for Gohan's extended hand and they entered the gate before it closes.

Once inside the gate it takes them through a rift like the one that brought them to the Digital World as they screamed.

* * *

 **(Earth)**

Once the DigiDestined woke up they look around wondering where they are.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

Gohan gasped as he sensed the Ki of humans nearby. "Guys! I can sense humans here!" That made everyone gasp.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Then that means we're on Earth!" Matt said. "But which Earth is it?"

Joe looked around and his eyes widened. "I know this place. This is the summer camp where we all met. You did it Tai, we're home on our Earth!"

"Home!" Mimi cries tears of joy.

"We're back to where this whole adventure started. But where are the Digimon?" Sora asks getting to her feet.

"I wonder if we got the cards wrong after all." Izzy wondered

"Then in this world we could be without them." Sora looked down sadly.

"I don't think so." Gohan smiled.

"That's right! You can't get rid of us that easily."

Everyone smiled in happiness as they turned to Biyomon's voice and saw the other Digimon there.

"Wake up. Come on sleepy heads." Palmon teased.

"We're up, we're up. Where have you been?" Tai asked as the Digimon all pulled berries that they had gathered out from behind their backs.

"We all went to look for a little lunch." Gomamon said.

"Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore. We can eat cheese burgers." Joe said happily.

"That's right! And Pepperoni Pizza." Mimi said, whipping at her teary eyes.

"And French fries!" T.K. said as the others were still going on about real food.

"And ice cream." Matt added.

"Yeah and broccoli." Sora said, making them all exclaim in disgust, except for Gohan, who had stars in his eyes.

"Oh man! Now you all got me hungry!" Gohan exclaimed as they laughed.

Koromon hopped over to Tai and was picked up, a curious look on his face. "How did you know that my card was the fake, Tai?"

"I didn't. I kept your card 'cause you're my friend." Tai said with a nervous smile as Koromon gave him a half lidded comical expression.

"That's so nice."

"Hey everybody, we've got to go find the 9th Child." The Child of Courage said.

"Yeah and we gotta get a move on since Myotismon's there ahead of us." Matt said.

"I'm happy that we're finally heading back to my home town and we already know that's where we're going to find the 9th Child! Let's go!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ok!" Gohan exclaimed in excitement since he will be going on an adventure on this Earth.

* * *

 **Ending: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Once you live for love then you've already won]**

Gohan is staring up at the stars as he sat on the green grass, with Lunamon by his side as she too stared at the sky. In the background was a city.

 **[When I look up through the infinite sky]**  
 **[I never thought that it could come to this]**  
 **[Just take my hand and together we'll fly]**  
 **[Let's go, I know, how high?]**

The scene changes to show Gohan and Lunamon running on the grass in the foreground. In the background was the morning sky with clouds. Tai and Agumon appears in the background, smiling to the readers before they disappeared and was running with Gohan and Lunamon in the foreground.

Matt and Gabumon, T.K and Patamon, appears in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground.

 **[Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around]**  
 **[This irreplaceable world needs us now]**  
 **[We have to join in the fight]**

Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, appear in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground with the others.

Finally, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon appear in the background before they joined everyone in the foreground.

Images of the evil Digimon that the DigiDestined will face appears as silhouettes with glowing red eyes.

 **[Live your life like a KameHame-Ha]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up!]**  
 **[When we're together, I know we can win]**  
 **[I have you to believe in!]**

The DigiDestined's partners have Digivolved to their Champion forms as each of them did their signature attacks.

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up]**  
 **[All you need is love and to believe in yourself]**  
 **[It's easier when you believe]**

Gohan has his eyes closed as his chest began to glow in a golden light. The light shaped itself to his Tag and and the glowing stopped, to reveal that inside the Tag was the Crest of Miracles.

The Saiyan Hybrid opened his eyes and smirked to the readers as the camera zooms out to show the DigiDestined with their Digimon in front of them. In the background were the symbols of their Crests.


	4. Welcome to Highton View Terrance!

**Digimon: The Child of Miracles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"After we met up with Genna, he told us how we are able to enter Tai and the others Earth. While everyone was asleep Lunamon and I were sent to a weird place where we met up with Jupitermon and showed us the Crest of Miracles! We soon went to Myotismon's Castle and got to the Gate. Thanks to Izzy, we managed to finally to open the Gate, but got attacked by this spider Digimon!_

 _Thanks to WereGarurumon, he destroyed that mean spider and we all got sent to the Other Earth! I wonder what short of adventure I'm going to have here?"_

 **Opening: Butter-Fly**

 **[Instruments Play]**

Tai is first seen flying into the sky before the background changed, to black with giant letters, and he disappeared into it. One by one, the other Chosen Children disappears into the background by the order of Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K

The One-Star Dragon Ball appears in the foreground, for a couple of moments, before the remaining six appears surrounding it. They glow before they disappeared as the One-Star Ball moves to the background as the letters from before appeared and formed 'DIGIMON', with the One-Star Ball replacing the letter O. The remaining Dragon Balls appeared again, only they were still glowing and they formed the rest of the title in gold:

 **Digimon:**

 **The Child of Miracles**

 **[I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind]**

The DigiDestined are falling to a single island. As they disappeared, a shadowy figured appears in the background, with it's back turned. It turns around as it stared at the island menacingly.

 **[I'll come to see you soon, it's best to forget the unnecessary things, there's no more time to be fooling around]**

Gohan is looking at the computer before he got sucked in it, shocking him and the Briefs family. As Gohan is falling to the Digital World, his partner Moonmon appears beside him. In an instant, she Digivolved to Lunamon.

The two were with the DigiDestined and surrounding them were Evil Digimon. Gohan's eyes were narrowed as he and Lunamon were in fighting stances.

 **[What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies]**

A Digivice appears as the screen glowed. White lines came out of the screen and were sent to the black sky, before a glowing blue light started to appear and sparks were flying out of it.

 **[But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow]**

The Children's Digimon partners appears, being surrounded by data and spinning around an orange pillar. Each of their Champion Level forms appear in the foreground for a couple of seconds before they disappeared.

 **[After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness]**

Greymon appears as he destroys a bunch of rocks with Tai looking at him. Birdramon is flying to the sky, with Sora grabbing hold of her foot. Izzy is on Kabuterimon's head as he was flying across the sky.

 **[It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose]**

Matt is riding on Garurumon's back as he jumped off a cliff. Gohan and Lekismon are training each other as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks.

 **[Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay]**

Joe is in the ocean as Ikkakumon emerges. Togemon is walking wit Mimi sitting on her fist, as the girl was holding on her hat to keep from flying off.

 **[I'm sure we can fly, On My Love]**

T.K is staring up at something as Angel on appears above him.

The Champion Level Digimon are doing their special attacks. Gohan appears with his eyes closed before they were snapped opened as the eye color turned green. He gave a battle-cry as he was enveloped in a yellow light.

Gohan, in his Full Power Super-Saiyan state, smirks as the other Chosen Children appears by his sides. In the background, the Champion Level Digimon appears.

* * *

Gohan was looking around. He had to admit, this Earth kind of look and feel similar his Earth. Except the only thing is, he can't sense Piccolo and the others. And all he could sense were humans here.

"We're back at camp where we started." T.K said.

"We've got to get to Highton View Terrace and stop Myotismon from finding the 9th DigiDestined." Tai stated.

"I wonder how much of a head start he has on us." Sora said.

"Not even a minute has passed between the time Myotismon left for Japan and when we arrived. Time flows differently in the Digital World." Izzy said.

"Really?" Gohan asked before he blinked. "Wait, how long have you guys been in the Digital World?"

"We've been gone for months in the Digital World." Matt answered. "Yet here in the real world it's the same day we left."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. _"Does that mean...I've been only gone for a couple minutes back home?"_

"But that's impossible. You mean all those adventures took less time than it does to, say, get a haircut?" Joe asked.

"Please, Joe, don't exaggerate. Imagine getting your hair done in such a short amount of time." Mimi said.

Tai started running down the stone steps to where all the cabins were with the other students and teachers.

"Hey Tai, where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"I'm gonna take a look at the camp. I wanna see for myself how much time has really passed. One of you come with me, the rest of you stay there. Who volunteers?" Tai asked as he reached the bottom.

Koromon, Gomamon, and Biyomon went down the steps, Koromon slipping and falling right into Tai's arms.

"One volunteer, not 14." Tai said as he saw the rest of them walking down.

"I'd thought I'd keep you company." Mimi said, standing beside Izzy.

"And we're gonna keep Mimi company." Joe said.

"But wait, what about Gohan?" Sora asked as everyone turned to him.

Gohan blinked and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah! How are we gonna explain Gohan?" Matt asked. "He's not from around here, so we gotta think of something to tell everyone."

"Why can't I say I'm one of the new students?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Because we don't have a new student." Joe deadpanned. "Plus the staff have a roll sheet."

"It's not just Gohan." Tai shook his head. "How can we explain it if somebody sees our Digimon?"

"Oh, kids!" A voice called, making them jump.

"Its…our teacher!" Sora gasped as they saw the middle aged man ran over to them. "We are back in the real world." She smiled.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai said, running over to the man with a smile as Fujiyama skidded to a stop.

"Watch out!" Fujiyama cried out as Tai slipped and fell back. "What are all you kids dong playing around here when you haven't even packed your gear yet?"

"Whoa, sir, I can explain." Tai yelped.

"Well, I'm Tai's Digimon-" Koromon says, but Tai cried out as he covered his mouth.

"Didn't you kids hear we're closing up the camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is ready to go home." Fujiyama said

"Sure, of course we did." Tai said nervously as he stood up.

"Look at those dirty little toys you're carrying. Where'd you get 'em?" Fujiyama asked.

"Uh, toys?" Tai laughed nervously.

"Who's he calling a dirty little toy? That's not-" Motimon asks as the Digimon all seemed angry at the insult.

"We can't let anybody know you can talk." Izzy whispers as they covered the In-Trainings' mouths.

"Pretend to be stuffed animals." Matt whispered

"Okay Lunamon, just don't move." Gohan said as he picked her up.

"Okay." Lunamon whispered

"Oh, these toys. Well, you see they're stuffed." Tai says.

"Yes, Tai. I can see that." Fujiyama said before he noticed Gohan. "And who is this? I don't remember seeing him on the bus."

"Hello sir. My name is Son Gohan." Gohan said. "You see, my mom dropped me off here earlier and told me to let one of the staff members know that I'm here. I ran into Tai and the others and well..." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I was so caught up and excited in making new friends I kinda forgot."

Fujiyama looked at the children for confirmation and saw they had sheepish expressions as well, making him sigh. "Okay...well I know it's too late, but it's nice to meet you Gohan and sorry but the camping trip is cancelled because of the weather." He turned to the others sternly. "As for you lot, when a new camper comes I want you to come me or any of the staff members. Understood?"

The Children nodded while thinking.

 _"He fell for it!"_

"Now, the toys? "

"We found them!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right. After we met Gohan, we were hiking up an uncharted trail when we came across these stuffed toys that someone had thrown away. Makes perfect sense if you ask me." Joe said nervously.

"Who in their right mind would hike up an uncharted trail just to throw away nine stuffed animals?" Fujiyama asks.

"Exactly our point, and that's why we think littering is crazy…right gang?" Tai asked, turning around to face the others.

"Right." They all smile as Tai turns back around.

"But being the good citizens that we are we cleaned up the mess and now I'm giving them to my little sister, Kari, as a present. She wasn't able to come to camp remember?" Tai asked as Gohan looked surprise.

"Oh, yeah. She catch a cold, didn't she?" Fujiyama asked, remembering how easily the Kamiya sister could get sick.

"Yes, but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her an omelet." Tai said, but Gohan face-palmed.

"When did you do that?" Fujiyama asked.

"When I-" Koromon was about to say, but Tai covered his mouth.

"When? Uh, that's a good question. Right before I left for camp." Tai laughed.

"It's nice that you're thinking of your sister, Tai, but don't overdo it. Those things are filthy and belong in the garbage, right kids?" Fujiyama asked.

"Right." They all agreed.

"Meet you at the bus." Fujiyama said before he turned and ran off back to camp.

"Right!" They said as he was soon out of sight.

"I'd like to get his gear together and throw him in the garbage can!" Koromon said.

"Well, you won't be littering at least." Tai said before he turned to Gohan. "Nice job with the cover story Gohan."

"It just came to mind." Gohan smiled.

* * *

 **Highton View Terrace**

"The human world is so cluttered. All these creatures cram on top of each other." Gatomon said, sitting on the edge of a rooftop.

"The 9th DigiDestined live nearby. What's next, Lord Myotismon?" DemiDevimon asked, turning to see his Master groaning in the shadows.

"Unfortunately, until the sun goes down I must remain hidden in the shadows. Begin the search without me, here." Myotismon ordered, tossing the Crest of Light, which is pink and has the image of a star, to Gatomon.

"I won't let you down, Lord Myotismon." Gatomon said, holding up the Crest.

"I need to be alone." Myotismon said and runs into the building.

"I'll come with you!" DemiDevimon exclaimed, but Myotismon slams the door in his face.

Inside, Myotismon was thinking about that boy in Orange. He saw that Tag around his neck, which meant that he is one of the DigiDestined! The Crest of Light didn't react to the boy so then that means...

 _"That boy is the bearer of the ancient Crest of Miracles!"_ Myotismon thought. "I must hurry and find the Ninth Child! But the boy..." He looked right into that kid's eyes. What he saw was a young warrior that's been to many battles.

"I better watch out for him."

* * *

 **The Summer Camp**

The DigiDestined all went back to their cabins and got their stuff, then went to see that the kids were all getting on their buses to go home.

"Remember. Don't talk in front of anybody else, OK?" Joe told the Digimon.

"Don't worry. We can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals." Palmon said as she held her cupped hands to her face and Gomamon gave her a look.

"Wow, look at all the kids." Koromon said in excitement as Tai freaked and covered his mouth.

"Didn't we just say not to talk out loud?!"

"Yeah, but look at all the human children." The In-Training said.

"Just look at all the human children! I can't believe there's so many." Lunamon said as the Digimon watched the students in amazement. She then noticed something. None of them had a tail like Gohan.

"This is nothing. Why, just in the city alone, there must be tens or thousands of kids like us. And when you add the rest of the kids in the world, there must be millions." Sora explained, making the Digimon all look at her in amazement.

"You mean there are millions of Soras?!" Biyomon asked, picturing a bunch of Soras.

"There's only one of me!" Sora cried, a red vein on her head, at Biyomon's misunderstanding at what she meant.

"She just means there are more kids our age." The Child of Hope said.

"That's right, there are a ton of different people in our world." Matt said.

"Wow!" The Digimon said.

"So how come they don't have a tail like Gohan?" Lunamon asked.

"It's because their only humans while I'm half human." Gohan answered.

"Oh yeah!" Lunamon laughed sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Hey, it's Michelle!" Mimi cried, accidentally knocking Palmon back as she ran over to a small group of girls. "I've missed you so much!" She cried to the confused girl.

"You missed me? You just saw me 10 minutes ago." The sandy haired girl, Michelle, said.

"What's going on?" A dark brown haired girl asked.

"Mimi's weird." Michelle said.

"Taren!" Mimi cried hugging her, then pulled away and laughed.

"She's wigging out." Michelle said.

"Too much caffeine." Taren said.

"Oh, Mimi." Palmon sighed.

"She's going to give us away. I told her no time has passed since we went to the Digital World." Tai said.

"Forget Mimi. We have to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrace." Izzy said.

"You know I can just fly all of us there." Gohan said, as the children looked at him.

"No! No! No!" Joe shook his head. "You cannot do that!"

"How come?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Nobody can use Ki like you Gohan." Matt said. "If people were to find out that there was a flying half alien boy that came from an Alternate Earth then that could lead to problems."

"Yeah, like the Government kidnapping you and doing painful experiments." T.K added.

"Hmmm, I guess you guys are right."

In all honestly, Gohan can easily avoid them, but since things work differently here, it looks he has to keep a low profile.

"I got an idea." Tai said as he went over to where our teacher was talking to one of the bus drivers. "Mr. Fujiyama! Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?" He asked as the others followed.

"Have the bus drop you off? No can do. The rules say I have to take you straight to your homes." Fujiyama said.

"Please, Mr. Fujiyama, I'm begging you, sir. Could you just let us off somewhere near Highton View Terrace?" Tai asked.

"Highton view Terrace? Why do you want to go there?" Fujiyama asked.

"Well, we used to live there and we were feeling nostalgic, so we thought we'd visit our old hang out." Tai said.

"Come on." Matt said.

"Please?" T.K. begged.

"We'd appreciate it, sir." Izzy said.

"But it's against the rules." Fujiyama told them.

"You know, I think we drive pretty close to Highton View Terrace. Let's see." The bus driver said checking his clipboard. "First we take the freeway to the parkway to the freeway…that's the wrong way. Oh, yeah. Here at the road way. Highton View Terrace is within walking distance." The man nodded.

"Yes, then that's where you can let us off, mister." Tai smiled.

"Hold on! I didn't give the bus driver permission yet." Fujiyama growled.

Please, Mr. Fujiyama?" Matt begged as he and T.K to see the sad looks on their faces.

"You'll break T.K's heart if you don't let us go. It was the last place we all lived together as a family before our parents got divorced." Matt said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder when he whimpered.

"Oh!" The Child of Hope cried as he hugged Matt around the waist.

"T.K." Matt said 'sadly'.

"Oh, brother!" T.K 'sobbed'

"Mr. Fujiyama, please let us off at Highton View Terrace. As an upper class man, I'll take responsibility for getting them home." Joe said.

"Well, I guess if a reliable kid like you is going, Joe, then I guess it's OK. But I better call your parents and tell them where you are." Fujiyama said.

"Deal." Tai and Joe said together as they bowed.

"Thanks, Mr. Fujiyama." Joe said.

"You're the greatest teacher ever." Tai said.

"Yeah, yeah." Fujiyama said as he walked away with the amused looking bus driver.

"Yahoo!" Tai cheered as he jumped over to the rest of the group. "Hey, how long are you gonna keep that act up?"

The blonde brothers whimpers turned into laughter.

"Hey, if we didn't come up with something sappy like that, he never would have let us go." The child of Friendship said.

"You mean that sad story was just an act?" Joe asked with a stunned look. "I was crying my eyes out so much for you guys that my glasses started to fog up!"

"Calm down before you have an asthma attack." Tai said.

Gohan looked at Matt and T.K with a sweat drop on his head. _"I can't believe I fell for it as well."_

"I missed all of you so much." They heard Mimi laugh as she got onto the bus with her friends.

"I hope she's not gonna act this way with every kid that she meets." Palmon said. "Hey!" She cried to get her partner's attention, but Izzy and Sora covered her mouth, hushing her.

* * *

After the buses leave the camp grounds, the DigiDestined were all on the same bus.

Matt was resting a bit with Tsunomon in his lap, T.K was looking out the window with Patamon, Mimi was talking to her friends, Izzy was sitting in his seat with Motimon and Koromon beside him, Gohan and Lunamon were looking out at the window.

"Excellent, my laptop is in perfect working condition here in the real world." Izzy said.

"Great." Tai said, walking over to him.

"Looks like the Digivice is working to." Sora said as the Digivice showed a red dot on her screen.

"Cool." Tai says as he and Joe look over her shoulder.

"What's that? Is that the latest toy all you kids are into?" Fujiyama asked.

"No it's just one of the old ones that we all hate." Joe said, quickly.

"Let me take a look at that." Fujiyama smiled.

"Ah it's broken!" Tai said, running up to him to stop him.

"Maybe I can fix it." Fujiyama said, gently pushing Tai out of his way. "Here give it to me. I'm pretty good with electronics." He held his hand out to Sora.

"Yes sir." Sora handed him her Digivice.

"Thanks Sora. Unlike other children you really listen to your teachers." Fujiyama said.

"Oh." Sora blushes at the complement.

"There's no harm in letting him just take a look at it Tai." Izzy said.

"For about a second there I thought Mr. Fujiyama was an evil Digimon." Tai smirked.

"I think you've spent way too much time in the Digi-World." Izzy deadpanned.

"Sure has." Gohan agreed.

"Think about it. If he were an evil Digimon every time you failed a test he'd scream out his attack; Homework Blaster!" Tai exclaimed.

"Actually it's more like Tickle Blaster." Fujiyama said, standing behind Tai as he tickles him causing him to laugh loudly making the others laugh to.

At the back of the Bus, one of Mimi's friends began to ask her something, which brought the other girls attention.

"So Mimi, who's that cute new boy?" Michelle asked.

"Hm?" Mimi blinked.

"You know the boy in orange with the furry belt." Michelle continued.

"Oh you mean Gohan!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Wow, from the sound of it, it's like you already know him." Taren stated before a teasing smirk appeared on her face. "Is he your new boyfriend or something?"

'What!?" Mimi cried out as a blush appeared on her face. "He's not my boyfriend! I mean I only met him yesterday!" She looked at Gohan, who was looking at her with a confused expression. She blushed even more before she used her hat to hide her face from him.

Gohan tilt his head to the side in confusion at Mimi's action. He looked down at Lunamon, who also shared the same confusion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Highton View Terrace**

"It's this way guys." A boy said to his three friends as they ride their bikes, with Gatomon hanging on a bike rack with the Crest of Light around her neck.

A second later she runs over to a baseball park, where a kid just smacked one over the fence.

"You can't turn over a rock without finding a kid under it in this world and yet I still haven't found the 9th DigiDestined." Gatomon said.

Just then a dog comes over to her growling and jumps at her but she jumps up and swats her tail at the dog hitting him in the neck making him run off yelping. She lands on her fours and snickered at. he running mutt.

A while later Gatomon returns to Myotismon's lair.

"What do you mean you couldn't find the 9th DigiDestined? You have failed me." Myotismon said from inside his coffin.

"Please don't hurt me your evil-ship. I swear they're not here." Gatomon begs on the ground.

"Silence Gatomon! I have made several copies of thd 9th DigiDestined's Tag and Crest, the one you have is a copy too." Myotismon said, his coffin opening, as DemiDevimon hands out copies of the Crest to each minion.

"So I'm a copy cat?" Gatomon asked.

"The original's with me, even though they are only copies they will still become activated when the 9th Child is nearby. This time make no mistakes, you must find the Child." Myotismon smirked.

"Gotcha." Gatomon and DemiDevimon said together.

"And when you do find him, he must die!" Myotismon told them. "Along with the Child of Miracles!"

* * *

 **The DigiDestined**

After the bus dropped the DigiDestined off in Highton View Terrace, they were now standing on a bridge.

"They were nice to drop us off here." Koromon said as they watch the bus leave.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Whoa~" Gohan said in awe as he stared at the large building.

"There's the Highton View Terrace tower." Mimi said, pointing out the tall building.

"The tallest apartment building in Japan." Izzy said.

"Terrific. I'm afraid of heights." Joe said.

"That place isn't so hot." Tai said.

"That's true. The heat never worked. I used to live there." Sora said.

"Wow, Sora. You lived in that big castle?" Biyomon asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"We lived near here too. A block away in another building. Sora and I went to West Side Elementary together." Tai said.

"Hey, I went to West Side Elementary." Matt said.

"You're kidding! You mean the two of you were telling the truth when you said that you used to live in Highton View Terrace?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we really did live here before my parents broke up." Matt said.

"That was a long time ago when I was a little kid." T.K said.

"Strange coincidence, because I used to live here too." Joe said.

"I lived here too before we moved." Mimi said, making Joe look at her in confusion.

"Me too. Just for a little while, it's a long story." Izzy said.

"So at some point we all lived at Highton View Terrace at the same exact time?" Tai asked the children besides Gohan.

"Golly, well from the sound of it, it's more than just a coincidence." Gohan said.

"There has to be some meaning here." Izzy agreed.

Just there was then this weird screeching noise that made them all look up and see a swarm of bats flying in the sky.

"Myotismon's army. Run for it!" Tai cried.

"They can run but they can't hide from Mammothmon." Gatomon says jumping from one rooftop to another watching the DigiDestined flee the scene, before Gohan stopped and looked at her just as she jumped away.

"Gatomon..." He said.

"Gohan, hurry!" Lunamon exclaimed.

Gohan looked at her and back to where Gatomon was at. He wanted to go and talk to her, but he couldn't just leave the others like that. He sensed that she wasn't alone either. So with a decision made, he ran and followed after the others with Lunamon by his side.

The two caught up with the others and saw they were in front of a candy store. They could hear them talking about recalling memories from before and Izzy talking about how he only stayed for six months.

"Guys!" Gohan said, running up to them, getting their attention. "I just saw Gatomon!"

"You did!? Where?" Tai asked.

"She was jumping towards a building when I saw her. I also sensed a Digimon nearby. I think something's happening in the city!" Gohan exclaimed, shocking everyone.

The moment he said that olice sirens were heard and Gohan sensed the unknown Digimon was close.

"Come on, let's go!" Tai exclaimed.

The DigiDestined all followed after Tai as they made it town and saw something that shocked. It was giant mammoth that had a metal faceplate.

"A monster Digimon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Holy Mammoth!" Gohan exclaimed. "Who's that Digimon?"

"It's called Mammothmon. He's an Ultimate Vaccine Digimon. He's classified as an ancient beast with two attacks he calls **Tusk Crusher** and has a chilling attack called **Freezing Breath**." Izzy said, reading from his computer.

 **Music: Battle Theme #1 [Dragon Ball Z Budokai]**

"Get out of here kids, this is a danger zone!" A policeman in a police car told them.

The man tried to call his buddies to come help out, but the radio was dead and Mammothmon looked over to where they were standing.

"Wait a minute, I think he sees us." Tai said.

"Get out of here now!" The man said before he drove off.

"And he's heading this way." Tai said as Tsunomon and Koromon growled.

"That monster's fully Digivolved. You can't fight him." Matt said as they hopped out of their arms.

"Just leave everything to us!" Biyomon said as Lunamon and Gohan nodded.

"Let's get him!" Gohan said as his Digivice glowed.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried as her Digivice glowed as well

 **"Lunamon Digivolve to...Lekismon!"**

 **"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"**

Birdramon then flew up into the sky. **"Meteor Wing!"** She sends her attack at Mammothmon knocking him to the ground.

One hit his metal face, but bounced off to a phone booth and destroyed it and Sora gasped as a strange memory came to her, like she had seen it once before, only it was dark out.

The same thing happened when Mammothmon threw a bus and it exploded causing Izzy to recall a memory as well.

 **"Tusk Crusher!"** Mammothmon send the tips of his tusks at Birdramon knocking her out of the sky.

"Birdramon!" Gohan and Lekismon yelled out before they charged at Mammothmon.

Gohan dodged Mammothmon's trunk and went below him, giving him a devastating uppercut, making him cry in pain as he got sent flying in the air.

 **"Moon Night Kick!"** Lekismon jumped to the sky before she fell down and kicked Mammothmon's head, making him fall back. She flipped away and landed beside her partner as they nodded at each other before they went back to action.

"There were two!" T.K exclaimed causing everyone to ook at him.

"What?" Matt asked.

"There were two monsters." T.K answered.

"What are you talking about, T.K?" Tai asked as well.

"Oh man, now I remember. A long time ago T.K was insisting that he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it." Matt said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A 5 year old T.K was in the kitchen with his mother.

"But I really did see monsters, mommy." T.K said.

"T.K there's no such things as monsters. You were just imagining it or maybe it was just a dream." Nancy told him, while washing dishes.

"But mommy I saw them." T.K. tries to convince his mother.

"Now that's enough! I don't want to hear anymore about these monsters."

Young 8 year old, Matt was hiding outside as he listened to the conversation.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"I just assumed he imaged the whole thing." Matt said, looking down.

"So when did this take place?" Izzy asked.

"This is where it happened." Sora gasped.

"Right outside this foot bridge." Joe added.

Mammothmon, Birdramon, and Coredramon were still at it, making a mess around town.

 **"Tusk Crusher!"** Mammothmon shouts firing his attack.

Gohan one of the few attacks and deflected them to the sky.

"This is really strange." Joe said.

"What are you guys doing?! Run!" Gohan exclaimed as he dodged Mammothmon's attack.

"He's right! We have to get off this bridge!" Tai exclaimed as they all ran and got off just as the **Tusk Crusher** hit the spot they were standing.

"Oh, this is déjà vu all over again!" Mimi cried.

 **"Tear Arrow!"** ice arrow at Mammothmon but it got bounced off and was caught by Gohan

 **"Meteor Wing!"** Birdramon fired her attack but it got bounced off and was sent to the bridge, destroying it.

"This is just how it happened." Joe said as the place was getting wrecked up all over the place. "Back then a giant ball of fire destroyed the bridge." He said.

"Something's definitely different. I remember there was a fire breathing one but it didn't fly. There had to be another one." Matt said.

"You're right. There were two monsters fighting, but they were different than these two." Tai said, talking about Birdramon and Mammothmon.

Birdramon then grabs Mammothmon by his trunk just as Lekismon was running in front of Mammothmon.

"Birdramon! Lekismon! Watch out!" Gohan yelled, senseing it was going to attack, but it was too late.

 **"Freezing Breath!"** Mammothmon's attack hits Birdramon right in her face knocking her back into the bridge.

"Oh no!" Lekismon exclaimed before she too got hit by the attack and was frozen. She then got sent flying away by Mammothmon's trunk.

"Lekismon!" Gohan cried out, seeing her glowing and shrinking down as she turned back into Moonmon. He jumped in the air and caught her.

"Birdramon!" Sora cries as she and Tai ran to see how the giant bird was.

"Sora?" Birdramon asked struggling to get up as Sora's crest glows and she was surround by red aura, getting Gohan's attention.

* * *

 **Music: Digimon Theme [Digimon Adventure]**

Sora's Digivice turns red. It vibrated before it shot out a beam of light from it's screen. The screen went through Sora's Tag just as the symbol of her Creast shot out of her Tag. The Crest glows before it exploded and a pillar of light surrounded Birdramon.

 **"Birdramon Digivolve to…"**

Birdramon's head got covered in flames for a moment before her head shot out. The flames covered her wings before they got turned into hands. The flames had disappeared and now stood a new Digimon.

 **"Garudamon!"**

* * *

 **"Tusk Crusher!"** Mammothmon fired his attack at Sora and Tai but Garudamon dived down and shielded them.

Garudamon...?" Gohan asked in surprise as he took in Birdramon's new form. She ooked like a mix of a human man and bird. He flew over to where the others are, Moonmon still in his arms.

"Garudamon." Sora said as her Ultimate level Digimon got up, while holding her red Digivice.

Tai frowned as he closed his eyes in thought.

 _"The fire breathing monster I saw. Greymon. It was Greymon and another Digimon."_ thought. "Sora, it was Greymon!" He said as everyone, except Gohan, all gasped and agreed as they all remembered what had happened that night.

"Greymon?" Gohan asked in confusion. He shook his head and gave Moonmon to Mimi. "Take care of Moonmon!" He flew to Mammothmon.

Garudamon got up and charged Mammothmon as the DigiDestined watched and thought back to what happened.

 **"Tusk Crusher!"** Mammothmon was about to fire when suddenly.

"Take this!" Gohan fired Ki-Blasts at Mammothmon's aim to be knocked off as the attack missed Garudamon as she rode Mammothmon away from the kids.

"It's the day Koromon came to my house and Digivolved into Greymon." Tai said as those forgotten memories came back. "He was fighting with a bird-like Digimon. After the fight, they disappeared." He said as Garudamon flew up with Mammothmon in her hands and let him fall down on the ground.

" **Wing Blade!** " Garudamon fires off her attack as it heads for Mammothmon.

" **Masenko-HA!** " Gohan fires his attack as it combines with Garudamon's turning the red flame into a fiery yellow energy beam, with red flames circling it.

The attack strikes Mammothmon and destroys him.

The group then ran over as Garudamon De-Digivolve into Yokomon, Gohan quickly caught her and he flew down. Just as he landed, he handed Yokomon to Sora, and Mimi handed him Moonmon.

"After the fight that day, Greymon and the other Digimon disappeared." Tai said as they stood in the middle of the mess.

"Exactly. Somehow the Digimon were involved all along." Izzy said.

"That's why my sister Kari already knew Koromon." Tai said. "Kari met him back on that day."

"You met her?" Patamon asked.

"It must have been a different Koromon." Koromon said. "But I did have a strange feeling when I met Tai that we had met somewhere before." He said

"Listen, it's the cops. They'll ask a ton of questions and blame us for all this. I'm too young to go to the big house." Joe said as the police and firemen all drove to where the kids were, so they ran off.

* * *

The DigiDestined arrived in an empty park.

"Wow. So basically you guys met Greymon a long time ago and he was fighting another Digimon?" Gohan asked before he frowned. "Aw man, I wished I could've seen the fight."

"You know, I always thought that it was pretty strange that out of all the kids at camp we were the only ones chosen to go to the Digital World. I knew it just couldn't be coincidence. Somehow we were all connected by some common event. Today I discovered what that event was." The Child of Knowledge said.

"We all took French in school?" Mimi asked her, making Gohan sweat drop.

"No. Four years ago, we were all living in Highton View Terrace at the same time and all of us saw those two Digimon fight." Izzy says.

"Then the 9th DigiDestined saw the Digimon too." Matt said.

"Right, so the person who's the 9th DigiDestined had to have been there as well." Izzy said.

"What if Myotismon found him already? I mean, he's been searching the city all day. And if the child lived here four years ago, maybe it's still here." Joe said.

"I don't think so." Gohan said.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Moonmon asked, looking up at Gohan.

"Mammothmon wasn't giving it his all like he was trying to stop us from getting the 9th Child back. More like he was still looking for him or her instead." Gohan said. "Which explains why I saw Gatomon earlier. She must be looking for the 9th Child as well and they still haven't found'em. Now that I'm thinking about, some of you guys did say you moved away, so then maybe..."

"Maybe the 9th Child moved away as well and aren't here." Izzy finished.

"We'll find them before Myotismon." Tai said. "The 9th DigiDestined. They might be someone we know." He said.

Gohan looked down. Someone they themselves know? Tai and the others said they saw Greymon fight another Digimon when they were younger. And if that's true then that explains why they became the Chosen Children. But what about him? He never saw any Digimon fighting in his world. He didn't even know such creatures existed until days ago. But something about what Tai said when he said his sister Kari met Koromon...

His eyes widened as he looked at Tai.

 _"Tai's sister...is the 9th Child!"_

* * *

 **Ending: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Once you live for love then you've already won]**

Gohan is staring up at the stars as he sat on the green grass, with Lunamon by his side as she too stared at the sky. In the background was a city.

 **[When I look up through the infinite sky]**  
 **[I never thought that it could come to this]**  
 **[Just take my hand and together we'll fly]**  
 **[Let's go, I know, how high?]**

The scene changes to show Gohan and Lunamon running on the grass in the foreground. In the background was the morning sky with clouds. Tai and Agumon appears in the background, smiling to the readers before they disappeared and was running with Gohan and Lunamon in the foreground.

Matt and Gabumon, T.K and Patamon, appears in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground.

 **[Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around]**  
 **[This irreplaceable world needs us now]**  
 **[We have to join in the fight]**

Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, appear in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground with the others.

Finally, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon appear in the background before they joined everyone in the foreground.

Images of the evil Digimon that the DigiDestined will face appears as silhouettes with glowing red eyes.

 **[Live your life like a KameHame-Ha]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up!]**  
 **[When we're together, I know we can win]**  
 **[I have you to believe in!]**

The DigiDestined's partners have Digivolved to their Champion forms as each of them did their signature attacks.

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up]**  
 **[All you need is love and to believe in yourself]**  
 **[It's easier when you believe]**

Gohan has his eyes closed as his chest began to glow in a golden light. The light shaped itself to his Tag and and the glowing stopped, to reveal that inside the Tag was the Crest of Miracles.

The Saiyan Hybrid opened his eyes and smirked to the readers as the camera zooms out to show the DigiDestined with their Digimon in front of them. In the background were the symbols of their Crests.


	5. Almost Home Free

**Digimon: The Child of Miracles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"We finally arrived in Tai and the others Earth and we began to think of a way to find the Ninth Child. I had to make up a story that I was a new kid, which I'm technically am, who got sent here. We managed to tell their teacher to drop us off at the Highton View Terrance but then we saw these bats flying over our heads! It was then I saw Gatomon jumping from a roof and then my friends and I ran into this big Digimon called Mammothmon!_

 _We managed to beat him and during the fight Tai and the others explained that they saw two Digimon fighting when they were little and one of them was Greymon! But something about what Tai said something about his sister was also there and saw the fight. If that's true and the story of how they became the Digidestined after seeing the fight, then that means Tai's sister is the one we're looking for! We gotta hurry and find her!"_

 **Opening: Butter-Fly**

 **[Instruments Play]**

Tai is first seen flying into the sky before the background changed, to black with giant letters, and he disappeared into it. One by one, the other Chosen Children disappears into the background by the order of Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K

The One-Star Dragon Ball appears in the foreground, for a couple of moments, before the remaining six appears surrounding it. They glow before they disappeared as the One-Star Ball moves to the background as the letters from before appeared and formed 'DIGIMON', with the One-Star Ball replacing the letter O. The remaining Dragon Balls appeared again, only they were still glowing and they formed the rest of the title in gold:

 **Digimon:**

 **The Child of Miracles**

 **[I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind]**

The DigiDestined are falling to a single island. As they disappeared, a shadowy figured appears in the background, with it's back turned. It turns around as it stared at the island menacingly.

 **[I'll come to see you soon, it's best to forget the unnecessary things, there's no more time to be fooling around]**

Gohan is looking at the computer before he got sucked in it, shocking him and the Briefs family. As Gohan is falling to the Digital World, his partner Moonmon appears beside him. In an instant, she Digivolved to Lunamon.

The two were with the DigiDestined and surrounding them were Evil Digimon. Gohan's eyes were narrowed as he and Lunamon were in fighting stances.

 **[What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies]**

A Digivice appears as the screen glowed. White lines came out of the screen and were sent to the black sky, before a glowing blue light started to appear and sparks were flying out of it.

 **[But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow]**

The Children's Digimon partners appears, being surrounded by data and spinning around an orange pillar. Each of their Champion Level forms appear in the foreground for a couple of seconds before they disappeared.

 **[After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness]**

Greymon appears as he destroys a bunch of rocks with Tai looking at him. Birdramon is flying to the sky, with Sora grabbing hold of her foot. Izzy is on Kabuterimon's head as he was flying across the sky.

 **[It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose]**

Matt is riding on Garurumon's back as he jumped off a cliff. Gohan and Lekismon are training each other as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks.

 **[Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay]**

Joe is in the ocean as Ikkakumon emerges. Togemon is walking wit Mimi sitting on her fist, as the girl was holding on her hat to keep from flying off.

 **[I'm sure we can fly, On My Love]**

T.K is staring up at something as Angel on appears above him.

The Champion Level Digimon are doing their special attacks. Gohan appears with his eyes closed before they were snapped opened as the eye color turned green. He gave a battle-cry as he was enveloped in a yellow light.

Gohan, in his Full Power Super-Saiyan state, smirks as the other Chosen Children appears by his sides. In the background, the Champion Level Digimon appears.

* * *

"Can we get a snack before we go looking?" Mimi asked everyone as they stood on the stone steps that led to the subway.

"There's no time. We've got to get to Odaiba and find that 9th kid before somebody else does." Tai said.

"How will we get there? Do you think there are any fast food places on the way?" Mimi asked..

"I sure hope so. I'm famished!" Gohan exclaimed, rubbing his stomach as it growled.

"Would you two knock it off about the food? Anyway, we've only got enough money for our subway tickets." Tai said.

"Subway? Oh, well, my parents won't let me ride the subway by myself." Joe said.

"If it makes you feel better, I never rode in a subway myself Joe." Gohan said honestly. "Besides you're not by yourself, we're here with you."

"That's right Joe. Now come on." Tai told him as they all picked up their Digimon and walked down into the station to check out the map.

"Are subways like regular trains? I mean, do they have snack carts?" Mimi asked.

Gohan frowned as his stomach growled again. He put his hand on it, hoping to calm it down

"Just drop it and stick together everybody, it's kinda confusing around here." Tai said as they walked into the Station.

"I just hope Myotismon is having as much trouble reading this map as I am." Joe said.

"OK, what do we do now, besides starve to death?" Mimi asked.

"I'm just figuring it out." Izzy said as he checked his laptop for the route. "OK, that'll work. Now, the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the number 12 train to Nagano and transfer to the Maranouchi line, then transfer to the Gingsa line and then Shinbashi." He pointed out the lines on the map.

"Huh?" Mimi asked confused as Gohan had a giant question mark appear over his head.

"Sounds simple enough. Now we just have to figure out the right fare." Tai said as he walked over to the machine to pay for the tickets.

"What's that Tai? What are you getting?" Koromon asked as he hopped up on the counter to watch.

"A ticket. We can't ride the train without one." The Child of Courage explained as he held up two orange tickets, handing one to Gohan, since in his dimension they use something called Zeni as currency.

"What's a ticket?" Palmon asked sitting up on the counter.

"What's a train?" Patamon asked as Joe shushed him.

"Come on guys. Not another word out of you from now on, OK? We don't want anybody seeing you and then asking a bunch of questions that we don't wanna explain the answers to." Joe told them.

"Yeah, while we're here, you've got to pretend to be toys or stuffed animals. Remember to keep still and no fidgeting." Sora said

"Here's an idea. I'll be one of those dolls you told me about. The kind where you squeeze them and they go 'Whaa! Whaa! Ohhh!'" Yokomon said.

"Be a doll that doesn't talk." Sora deadpanned.

Once everyone got their tickets, they walked off to the tracks to go wait on their train to comem

"It's some kind of cave." Koromon said about the tunnel as he and Tsunomon looked around.

"I don't like being underground." Tsunomon said.

"Hey, put a lid on it." Matt scolded as the train started coming, getting all the Digimon to look over at the lights in the darkness.

"Attention, attention. Number 12 train now arriving at platform 7."

"HUH?" Moonmon looked around, startled by the sudden voice.

"What? Where'd that voice come from?" Koromon asked.

"You heard it? Then it's not just inside my head." Tsunomon said as the train got louder and closer.

"Something's coming!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Look at those glowing eyes! It's one of Myotismon's goons." Tsunomon said as he and Koromon both jumped out of their partners' arms and down on the tracks, making everyone cry out.

"Hey!" Tai yelped.

"Watch out!" Matt called as the train came, scaring the two In-Trainings.

Everyone watched in horror as the train came passed and they, especially Tai and Matt, felt really scared that Digimon might lost their lives.

"That was close."

Everyone turns to Gohan and saw he had both Koromon and Tsunomon in his arms, while Moonmon sat on his head. Both Koromon and Tsunomon fainted in fear as Tai and Matt took them and they all entered the train.

"We can't take you guys anywhere." Tai whispered bopping Koromon on the head.

"Ow." He yelped as we all grinned.

A woman with a fussing baby came over to us, trying to get the baby to settle down as she did so.

"Here, take my seat." Sora said, standing up and letting the woman sit down next Tai.

"Oh, thank you. Wasn't that nice of the girl? We've been on our feet all day, haven't we?" The mother asked her child as she tried to calm him down.

The baby stopped crying suddenly when he looked at Yokomon, then grabbed the red stem on her head making the Digidestined panic when he started pulling.

This will not end well.

"Uh oh!" Gohan whispered.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sora said, catching the woman's attention as she saw what her son was doing.

"Huh? Oh, what are you doing now? No." The mother said as she tried to make him let go, but he started whining and pulled harder and Yokomon gritted her teeth.

"No, no honey. Let go now. That's the girl's toy. Come on. Honey." The mother said as she tried to get the baby to let go without hurting him as the Chosen Children all watched tensed.

"I can't watch!" Moonmon whispered as she closed her eyes and dug deeper into Gohan's hair.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Motimon said.

"Oh, come on honey. Let go of the girl's toy before you break it." The mother said as the baby angrily tugged at the stem, all of them becoming more nervous, Sora worst since she was sweating and the annoyance in Yokomon's eyes turned to rage.

Gohan seeing this had his eyes widened. "Um, Yokomon-"

"HEY! Will you let go of me?!" Yokomon finally screamed making everyone in the car gasp and look at her in shock.

The baby finally let go in surprise as the DigiDestined and Digimon were frozen in shock, wondering what would happen next.

...

"Wow! That toy sure is mad huh?" Gohan asked, chuckling sheepishly and nervously, also breaking the tense silence.

"That's right! I guess my toy didn't like it when you pulled on her." Sora said.

...

"Did you hear? That stuffed animal talked." A boy around T.K's age said pointing at Yokomon.

Another moment of tense silence passed by as all of the people stared at Sora, but she finally said something.

"Ha! It worked. All that practise is paying off. Fooled them, didn't we." Sora said as she petted Yokomon's head, who looked confused. "Hush. Just keep quiet and play along." She whispered to her partner.

"Come on. The baby pulled your hair because he likes you, that's all. 'Oh, really?' There's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. 'Oh, I'm very sorry I shouted.'" Sora said imitating Yokomon's voice to make it seem like she had made the doll talk before.

The baby giggled at the act.

"See that son? She's just making it look like the doll is talking. It's talked ventriloquism. She's pretty good." The boy's father said as all the other people nodded in understanding and the Chosen Children slacked in their seat as Sora smiled thankfully.

"Oh!"

"Wow!"

"I actually thought it was the doll talking."

"I want one!" The boy said.

The DigiDestined's eyes widened from what the boy saidm

"Daddy, get me that toy. I want that doll." The boy said pulling on his father as Sora gaped at him. "If I don't get one right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" He yelled as his father hushed him.

Gohan stared at the boy with a sweat drop on his head. Is that how little kid's are suppose to act or is it just him. Probably just him.

"Excuse me, young lady. Can I ask where you bought that doll? I need one right away." The father said walking up to Sora as she stuttered thinking up what to say.

"Uh, where I bought it?" She asked looking at her friends for help.

"It's not that hard a question is it? Come on. You'll be doing me a big favour. Where did you find it?" The man asled again as all of the other people on the train stared at Sora, who was a nervous wreck.

"This stop is Narima. Please watch your step. Again. This stop is Narima."

"The Narima Department Store!" Sora shouted.

...

"What? Narima? Thanks a lot. Come on, son." The man said as he and his son ran out and so did all of the other people on the train until it was just the Chosen Children left.

"Thanks again." The mother bowed slightly as she walked out.

"Good bye." Yokomon sang as they left and the doors shut.

The train started moving again and everything was quiet as Sora sat back down.

They all did the same thing as they took a deep breath.

"Wow, that was a close one." Sora said.

"Pretty weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon." Tai said.

"Let's just be happy that everyone's gone." Gohan sighed.

"If we don't find the 9th Child we could go into the…" Joe trailed off.

"Toy business?" Sora asked.

"How much longer?" T.K asked.

"I don't know. Someone wake me when we get there." Mimi said.

"Yeah, me too." Matt said, covering a yawn.

Gohan blinked a couple of times before he yawned in his hands. Sure enough, everyone did sound close to passing out. They had a long day with running, walking, fighting evil Digimon, they at least deserve some rest.

"What's the name of the stop where we're getting off again?" T.K asked.

"We get off at Nagano." Izzy said.

"OK. Nagano." The Child of Hope said.

Soon enough, the Chosen Children fell asleep.

* * *

 **Later**

Gohan opened his eyes and noted that the train had stopped. He blinks and looks around, seeing that they were at the end of the line in Shinjuku and not the stop they were suppose to go to.

"Guys! Wake up! We missed our stop!" Gohan yelled as everyone woke up.

"Say what!?" Tai asked as everyone got out of the train.

"How did we miss our stop?" Mimi asked.

"All of you slept right through it." Patamon said making everyone look at him.

"Patamon, you were awake? What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake us up?" T.K yelled.

"How could I? You told us not to make a sound." Patamon replied.

"We did actually say that. And for all we know, there were probably people on the train while we were asleep." Gohan agreed, which made everyone groan..

"What now? Go back to our stop?" Joe asked.

"No, it's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be OK." Izzy said as they started walking.

As they did, stomachs could be heard growling.

"How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai." Koromon said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Tsunomon said.

"I'm famished." Palmon said.

"It can wait. Hey, I'm hungry too, you know." Tai said.

"I keep visualizing cheeseburgers and I don't even eat cheeseburgers." Mimi whined as they all stopped walking.

"It has been a long time since any of us have eaten. And our Digimon get weak when they're hungry." Matt said.

"And I need food to regain my energy." Gohan said, as everyone looked at each other before Tai sighed.

"OK."

Mimi giggled as they all smiled and ran off to where the nearest restaurant was.

As they did and ate all of the food they brought, Joe and Izzy had disappeared somewhere. The Digimon all ate the food happily as everyone waited for the two to return.

"That was good food!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I feel like a new woman." Mimi said.

"Man, tastes great." Tai said.

"Yumilicious." Mimi said.

"Boy, I sure needed this." Sora said.

"You people are lucky. Yum, yum. You get to eat this stuff every day." Tsunomon said, eating his own burger.

"A little louder why don't cha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet." Matt muttered as he munched on his own burger.

"Actually nobody noticed yet, but Matt's right, you should..." Mimi trailed off with a gasp as she looked at the door.

"Uh oh." Patamon said as the children of Joe and Izzy came walking over to them and they did not look happy.

"Joe, Izzy, it's about time." T.K said.

"Hey, what're you guys waiting for? Order something." Tai told the two boys.

"How when you guys have got all of the money, huh?" Joe asked.

"Whoops, we went and spent it all." Mimi said cheerfully making Joe drop Gomamon and hang his head.

"See, we were all so hungry we ordered the super duper combos." Sora said nervously as the bluenette shook in anger.

"Great, you spent it all." Joe said. "THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY WE HAD IN THE WORLD!" He yelled, then blushed bright red as he saw half of the people in the restaurant staring at him.

Then he walked off to the bathroom muttering to himself while T.K and Patamon giggled.

"Of all the dumb, greedy, selfish little things, it's unbelievable! You guys are supposed to be my friends, my friends, my friends…" Gohan heard what Joe muttered and sweat drop.

"Golly, I hope he's okay."

"Aw, I'm pretty sure he's fine." Moonmon giggled but then blinked as she heard beeping noises.

"Look at that. Now the Digivice's responding." Izzy said as his device beeped.

"So, why wouldn't it be?" Sora asked as Motimon and Gomamon were given some food to eat.

"Well, it wasn't working at all when I tried it in the station." The red head said.

"Really?" Mimi asked before she took a sip of her soda.

"I guess in this world they only function at a close distance." Izzy said.

"That's great, but meanwhile, what're we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"Well, seeing how we can't get back on the train without any money, we can just walk." Gohan swid as he ate the fries.

"That's true." T.K said.

"I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way." Matt said. "If anything I just wish we could be like Gohan and fly there."

"Ha! I know a way that won't cost us a penny. Just leave it everything to me." Tai smiled with a thumbs up.

"Really?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Oh, great. You're a genius." Matt said sarcastically.

A few minutes later they were out by the side of the road crouching behind some bushes watching as Tai walked out to the side to show them what his plan is.

"Help! Police! My cat is stuck in a tree in Odaiba and I've gotta get there right away so I can get him down! Hey!" He yelled jumping up and down, the cars honking at him to get out of the road.

Gohan fell backward comically. _That_ was Tai's plan!?

"The police? That's his brilliant idea?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"If the police do stop, they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace." Izzy said as Tai jumped away from a red Volkswagen that nearly hit him.

"Hey, I've got the right of way!" Tai yelled.

"That was dangerous." Gohan said.

"Lookin' good, Tai." Matt quipped as the Leader shook in rage with his back to us.

"Good grief. At this rate, we could be sitting here all day." Joe sighed.

"And night." Izzy added in.

"Then you try to get us a ride!" Tai yelled turning and pointing at the four of them as they gave him shocked, Matt, Joe and Izzy, and surprised, Gohan, looks.

"Me? No way." Joe said.

"How about you, Matt? You think you're so smart." Tai taunted as he walked back to wait with the others as they watched the Child of Friendship walk right up, confident.

"Well?" Tai asked as he just stood there. "I'm waiting."

Matt turned back to them with sweat on his temples and cheeks pink and head tilted down.

"Not so easy, is it, Matt?" Tai asked.

"WELL, AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK IN A TREE!" The blonde raged as he walked back over to his place while Izzy, Joe, and Gohan walked up next.

They looked at each other and sighed. "TAXI!" They shouted as waved their arms and legs all around, which made everyone laugh at them, but quieted down when a cab pulled up, the boys stopping their dance.

"You kids want a cab?" The man driving asked.

"Yeah." Izzy and Joe said.

"Yes please." Gohan said.

"You got any money?" The man asked.

"…No." they said.

"Do you take Zeni?" Gohan just had to ask but probably already knew the answer.

The Driver looked confused for a moment before he shook his head then sped off, leaving the three boys with their heads hanging as everyone laughed. Next it was Sora and Mimi.

A van with a young man blasting music was driving up to them, Sora smiling when she saw him.

"Sora?" The man, asked slamming on the breaks.

"Huh?" The Children asked.

"It's my cousin." Sora smiled. "Hi Duane!" She said as Mimi looked up at him with a cutesy smile.

"Need a lift?" The male asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

The two turned to the boys giggling.

"All right!" Sora cheered.

"Girl power!" Mimi cheered.

"Her cousin?" T.K asked.

"To think that her cousin would drive here." Gohan said.

"What're the odds of that happening?" Joe asked.

"1 in 4.2 million." Izzy said.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we have a ride." Motimon said.

"Excuse me, but what's a 'cousin'?" Koromon asked.

"Skip it." Tai said as we all got into the blue van and then Duane drove off after Sora gave him directions.

"OK, here's the rules. I'm gonna say this once, so listen." Duane said sternly, making the boys, except Gohan who only blinked, all shoot up straight.

"Yeah?"

"Dig it. You're only here 'cause Sora's my cousin. You're like her luggage." He said.

"Yeah. We're like her luggage." The boys, except Gohan, said as the girls tried not to laugh.

"And luggage doesn't make a sound. You got me? Or else it gets itself thrown out of the car." Duane continued.

"Right. Luggage doesn't make a sound." The boys said.

"You want some gum? Sugar less." Duane said to Mimi when they pulled up to a red light.

"Uh, sure." She said.

"How 'bout you, Sora?" Duane asked, handing the pieces of pink gum to her.

"Thanks, Duane." Sora said giving it to Yokomon.

"Hey, Sora, I think your cousin's a major lame-o." Tai whispered to her.

"He's sort of the black sheep of the family, but he's giving us a lift, so be nice." Sora whispered back.

"I know, but just make sure he takes us to Odaiba." Tai said.

Duane started driving again, banging his head to the loud rock music, everyone getting annoyed by it as they covered their ears.

"Excuse me? Hi! Listen!" Mimi yelled over the music, making Duane look at her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The music's a little loud."

"The music's kinda what?"

"LOUD!" Mimi yelled.

"The radio? It's too loud?" Duane asked.

"MAYBE JUST A LITTLE!" Mimi yelled and Dwayne thankfully turned it off.

" _Now for a news update. Officials have failed to find a clear explanation for the devastation explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments in the Narima district today."_ The announcer said making everyone gasp.

" _Power in the area is still out and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident. While official sources hold further information, reports of several eyewitness accounts. Although these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these witnesses agree that an elephant and some kind of thing described as a giant fire bird were seen in the vicinity."_

"A giant what?" Duane laughed blocking out the radio. "Man, you gotta love the crazies in this town."

"… _a similar incident took place at the Highton View Terrace apartments four years ago. It's unknown whether there is any connection between the two."_ The announcer said.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked as Koromon started groaning. "Hey! STOP THE CAR!" He yelled as Dwayne slammed on the breaks as everyone got out of the car.

"Whoa! What is that?" Dwayne asked as the Children and Digimon stood on the side of the bridge they were on.

"What's wrong with Koromon?" Gohan asked.

"Koromon, you couldn't wait?" Tai asked the blushing In-Training.

"Huh? What do-" Gohan stopped as he sniffed the air and covered his nose. It stinks! What was that smell and where did it come from? It smells like...eyes widened comically Gohan turns to the car then turns back to Koromon. He looks to Tai and saw him having a sheepish expression.

"OK, who did it? Huh?" Dwayne asked as he turned to them shaking in anger. "WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE A MESS ON MY NEW SEAT COVERS?!"

"I'm sorry, I-"Tai was cut off by Sora running in front of him.

"Right here! I'm the one." She said making her cousin calm down and he had a shocked look. "I'll clean it up. I'll even detail it for ya."

"AUG! Don't try covering up for these losers! Which one of 'em was it? You, Mr. Glasses." Duane said marching over to Joe, who looked scared. "It was you, wasn't it?" He demanded grabbing his by his collar and started shaking him.

"Hey, let him go! He didn't-" Izzy said trying to help, but he was pushed back by the blonde man.

"Back off!" Duane exclaimed.

Everyone cried out when they saw Izzy was pushed right off the bridge!

"IZZY, NO!" Tai and Gohan cried.

"Izzy!" Sora cried.

"I'm coming, Izzy!" Motimon cried.

 **"Motimon Digivolve to…TENTOMON!"**

"I've got you Izzy!" Tentomon said as he swooped in and grabbed him by his ankle, everyone sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Tentomon." Izzy said.

"Uh, you had to have that extra side of chilli fries, didn't you?" The Bug Digimon asked.

Gohan's eyes widened before he a serious expression appeared on his face. He looks ahead and saw something, swimming towards them.

"Everyone get ready!" He exclaimed as he took a stance, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Look." Gohan said as everyone looked at his direction.

"Hey, what's that?" Izzy asked.

"A Digimon!" Gohan replied as everyone's eyes widened.

And what Gohan said was correct. There before them was a giant squid like Digimon, and he doesn't look very happy.

"It's Gesomon!" Tentomon gasped.

"Geso-what?" Izzy asked.

"Gesomon. Take a bit of everything nasty that lives under water and stick them together and that's him." Tentomon explained.

"AAAAHHHH! You kids are on your own!" Duane yelled as he ran away, half of them glaring at him.

"Good riddance. You were a lousy driver anyway." Gomamon said as he dived into the water.

 **"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!"**

Gohan jumped off the bridge and landed on top of Ikkakumon's head as he charged at Gesomon.

"I think we'll just get out of the way." Tentomon said as the two water Digimon started growling at each other and fighting.

Gesomon tried to punch Ikkakumon, but he dodged out of the way. Gohan jumped off of Ikkakumon's head and charged at Gesomon, punching him in the chin as he cried out in pain.

 **"Harpoon Torpedo!"** Ikkakumon yelled, launching his signature attack.

Gohan launched a Ki-Blast at Gesomon, landing a direct hit, as he cried out in pain.

"Holy cow, what's going on?" A man asked as a crowd started appearing around the Digidestined.

"They must be advertising something." Another man said.

"Advertising something? Get out of here." Another man said as some people started taking pictures of the fight.

"LOOK AT THE KID!" A woman yelled as everyone took pictures of Gohan, flying towards Gesomon.

"Oh my gosh, he's flying!" A man exclaimed.

"How is he doing that!?" A teenage girl asked.

"Hey wait a minute! Is that a tail!?" Another woman asked.

"That is a tail! That kid has a tail!" An old man exclaimed.

"That has to be a fake." A boy said.

"Maybe they're shooting a movie." Another man said as the Digidestineds started creeping away from the crowd.

Gohan looked and noticed the crowd and gasped. Oh no! He's been exposed! But these people...they actually think it's some sort of movie. He looked around for his friends and saw them sneaking out.

"Um, it's time for us to finish you evil monster!" Gohan exclaimed in a heroic voice. "Let's take him out Ikkakumon!"

"Right!"

Ikkakumon and Gohan each launched an attack, finally taking Gesomon out, with the crowd cheering.

Gohan then met up with others and they all had found some rope and logs, tying them to Gesomon. After that, they either got on Ikkakumon or the logs as they hitched a ride, the sun setting.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile." Matt said as he, Tai, Izzy, T.K. and their Digimon rode on the logs while the girls, Gohan, and their partners were on Ikkakumon's back and Joe was on his head.

"At least we got away from lame Duane and we're all in one piece." Tai said.

"Nice work Ikkakumon. You nailed him!" Joe cheered making his partner laugh.

"Anyway, wouldn't you rather travel in the fresh air than underground in the subway?" Tai asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is great." Sora said.

"And best of all, it's free." Tai said making Gohan laugh.

"So where to now?" Moonmon asked.

"Next stop; home!" Tai said, making them cheer.

"Does anybody have something to eat?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, Mimi. Not that again." Tai sighed.

"I was just asking." She said.

Then all of sudden,, they all screamed when they heard a loud roar. The roar soon ended with everyone looking around and the Digimon in fighting stances.

"What the heck was that!?" Matt asked.

"Oh that?" Gohan asked before a goofy smile appeared on his face. "That was my stomach! I'm famished!"

That made everyone fell back comically as Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"Oh Gohan..." Moonmon sighed as he jumped on Gohan's head.

* * *

 **Ending: Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Once you live for love then you've already won]**

Gohan is staring up at the stars as he sat on the green grass, with Lunamon by his side as she too stared at the sky. In the background was a city.

 **[When I look up through the infinite sky]**  
 **[I never thought that it could come to this]**  
 **[Just take my hand and together we'll fly]**  
 **[Let's go, I know, how high?]**

The scene changes to show Gohan and Lunamon running on the grass in the foreground. In the background was the morning sky with clouds. Tai and Agumon appears in the background, smiling to the readers before they disappeared and was running with Gohan and Lunamon in the foreground.

Matt and Gabumon, T.K and Patamon, appears in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground.

 **[Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around]**  
 **[This irreplaceable world needs us now]**  
 **[We have to join in the fight]**

Sora and Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, appear in the background before they disappeared and was running in the foreground with the others.

Finally, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon appear in the background before they joined everyone in the foreground.

Images of the evil Digimon that the DigiDestined will face appears as silhouettes with glowing red eyes.

 **[Live your life like a KameHame-Ha]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up!]**  
 **[When we're together, I know we can win]**  
 **[I have you to believe in!]**

The DigiDestined's partners have Digivolved to their Champion forms as each of them did their signature attacks.

 **[Live your life, don't stop until it's done]**  
 **[Give your all, don't ever give up]**  
 **[All you need is love and to believe in yourself]**  
 **[It's easier when you believe]**

Gohan has his eyes closed as his chest began to glow in a golden light. The light shaped itself to his Tag and and the glowing stopped, to reveal that inside the Tag was the Crest of Miracles.

The Saiyan Hybrid opened his eyes and smirked to the readers as the camera zooms out to show the DigiDestined with their Digimon in front of them. In the background were the symbols of their Crests.


End file.
